Americans at Hogwarts
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: What happens when two americans move to England and are accpeted into Hogwarts? What happens when these two americans have a knack for trouble? This is my version of Harry's 6th year from the point of veiw of these two americans. R
1. Introduction: Mary and Rose

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling (Jo) The only thing I do own is Mary Black and Rose Lamya. And perhaps the plot but I'm not sure. **

"Mary Black, you realize that I am doing you a great favor by letting you attend Hogwarts. You are both gifted," Mary felt Dumbeldore's eyes on her moon and star shaped scar. "And cursed," he looked at the tear drop shaped scar under her eye. Mary touched that scar with her index finger. A morose look on her face as if remembering when she got it. "Now remember you may not tell anyone about your powers. No one. Make up as many lies as you need, no one should know that you are a…"

"It is very nice to have you attend my school, Rose Lamya. I am sure the headmistress at The Salem Witches' Institute told you the rules about your powers. You must not show anyone your powers unless instructed by a professor or myself. You also must not tell anyone, and I mean anyone about your powers again unless you have permission from a professor or myself. This is for your own safety. Do you understand?" Rose nodded. "Good. I will see you September 1st, in the mean time; have a great rest of the holidays."

The day before Hogwarts school year was about to begin Dumbeldore was at the Order head quarters. He was looking up at the Black family tree which the Order members were still unable to get down. Dumbeldore smiled to himself and re-added two names. Rose Lamya and Mary Black.

"I hope I did the right thing by letting them attend Hogwarts," Dumbeldore said aloud to himself, doubt in his voice.


	2. Chapter 1: New Faces

Chapter 1: New Faces

The train whistle blew. Pulling her heavy trunk behind her, Mary ran onto the train. She was wearing red low cut pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt that said, "Servatis" in red letters. Mary's hair as black as a raven while her skin as pale as a ghosts face. She looked a bit scary to be honest but that's exactly how Mary liked to dress. A small black owl rested on her shoulder, obviously asleep.

Once on the train she started looking for a compartment she could sit in. All of them were full! Mary couldn't believe it she had never seen a train so packed. Finally she found a compartment near the end of the train. Three people were already there. A dark haired boy, a red head boy, and a bushy brown haired girl. Mary slid open the door to the compartment.

The three friends stopped talking and looked up. "Can I sit here?" Mary asked. Her voice cracked a bit from not speaking to many people for a while. The three shrugged and the dark haired boy moved a bit to the side giving her a space to sit. "Thanks." Mary said.

The red haired boy leaned over and whispers "Slytherin," To the black haired boy. Mary shot a glare at him. She may not have gone to Hogwarts as long as they had but she had read enough about it to know that Slytherin was the worst house to be sorted into. They must think she is a mean death eater or something. A smile crept onto Mary's face at the thought.

"My name's Mary Black." Mary introduced herself. The black haired boy stiffened after she said her last name. Mary saw something, a red jagged line? No it was a lightning bolt scar, how odd.

"Hermione Granger." The bushy brown haired girl introduced herself. "This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." She pointed to the red head and the dark haired boy. Mary looked with a confused look at Harry. She was trying to remember why the name sounded so familiar.

"Why does your name sound so familiar?" Mary asked aloud.

"Because he's the boy-who-lived!" Ron said in a "duh why didn't you know that" voice.

"Who?" Mary asked and at once realized she had said the wrong thing.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Harry asked. "Yes finally I was getting so bloody tired of everyone knowing more about me then I knew about myself." Mary laughed a bit.

"He was the one who defeated Voldemort. You do know about him right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, him I know of." Mary swallowed as if his name brought back unwanted memories. "But wait he can't be dead, I just read something about him in the paper a month ago."

"Well, I didn't really kill him. Just weakened him." Harry admitted.

"Oh," Mary said then closed her lips tightly together.

The rest of the trip was quiet for the most part. Everyone trying to create a conversation but weren't able to. When they were half way there the compartment door slid open again. A boy with blonde hair and an awful evil look walked in.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said before he even got into the compartment.

"You know what Potter; I think I'll stay here." Malfoy said back.

"He said get out of this compartment you ass." Ron said standing up.

"Language weasel," Malfoy sneered. He looked around the compartment. "Thought I'd find you here," Malfoy said disgusted looking at Mary, "Hanging out with the mudbloods and mudblood lovers."

"You sure it's Ron that needs to watch their language?" Mary teased obviously not offended in any way and if she was she sure wasn't showing it. "Now we'll ask you one last time, leave or else!" Mary bared a fang so only Malfoy could see. Malfoy stepped back and ran out of the compartment.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Mary asked pretending she didn't know what Hermione was talking about.

"How did you make Malfoy scared of you?"

"Oh well, I told him I'd tell everyone that he still sucks his thumb and sleeps with a night light at home," The whole compartment laughed. Of course this was not the truth but it was funny.

Mary became good friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione during the rest of the train ride. When the train stopped at Hogsmede station, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to the carriages while Mary went to the boats. The four all thinking the same thing, _"This will be an interesting year at Hogwarts."_


	3. Chapter 2: Sorting

Chapter 2: Sorting

A giant person took the first years and Mary across the river. Mary hadn't thought she would be nervous, but her stomach was suddenly doing summersaults. Before Mary could even start to ask herself why the hell she was nervous, the boat rounded a corner and everyone in the boats saw the castle. The three first years around her gasped, marveled by the size of it.

The boats came to a halt and everyone stepped out. They were led by the giant man through the huge double doors in the entrance and to another set of double doors where a strict looking teacher was waiting.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said then turned to me and the group of first years. "I am Professor McGonagall in a few moments I will take you through these doors into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into the four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. A very old man stood up and began speaking. Mary tuned out bored from all these speeches, when she tuned back in the Headmaster was saying,

"Now before we start sorting the first years, we have two transfer students from the United States who are joining Hogwarts who will be sorted." He motioned to Professor McGonagall who read off her name. Mary walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"Hmmm," The hat whispered in her ear or maybe it was using some kind of telepathic communication. Mary wasn't sure. "Another Black, I see. You do not seem like your relatives, no not at all. I see bravery and strength. You shall be in…. GRYFFINDOR!" Mary sighed relieved and (after taking the hat off her head) walked over to the Gryffindor table which was exploding in applause. She sat by Hermione and Professor McGonagall called the next name.

"Lamya, Rose!" As those words were left ringing through the Great Hall the double doors opened. A girl around the age of 16 or 17 (Mary was unable to tell she was tall) walked in. She was wearing blue jeans with holes in them and a black no sleeve shirt with two red slashes. Mary was amused at the girls daring and by the looks on everyone's faces so was everyone else. Dumbeldore was strict when it comes to uniforms, Mary could tell by the look on his face, whoever the girl was she could get expelled.

"Ah, Miss. Lamya. You were just about to be sorted." Dumbeldore said sitting back down. He had stood to see who it was. The girl, Rose Lamya, blushed and walked up to the stool placing the hat on her head.

After about two minutes the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Seeing the only seat open was one by Mary, Rose went and sat there.

"Hi," Mary said. 'I'm Mary Black." She motioned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

Rose nodded, "You already know who I am." They all laughed and the sorting ceremony continued with the first years being sorted.

Thanks to: GoldenEvence for being my first and so far at this time only reviewer. I will try to make my chapters longer but my style of writing is, short chapters but I post often like a chapter per day.


	4. Chapter 3: Uh oh!

Chapter 3: Uh oh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to drum roll Arisa-san. Thanks for reading both my stories. I will not be sending you the last version because this is the same thing only revised so that people don't get mad at me, ok? **

After the ceremony was finished and all the students had eaten till they couldn't eat anymore they headed in four different directions to their common rooms. Rose, Mary, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were talking while walking up to the Gryffindor common room when someone interrupted them.

"Miss Lamya, if you would please come with me to my office." It was Dumbeldore. Rose blushed a bit and followed Dumbeldore giving her new friends a look that said, 'I'll see you later, if I live."

Rose and Dumbeldore rounded a corner as Mary, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued up walking to the common room. They hung out in the chairs in the common room until Rose got back. None of them were sure how long it was but Mary guessed maybe half an hour.

"You expelled?" Ron asked when he first saw Rose walk in.

Rose shot a look at him, "No!" She said. "Actually he was easy on me. It was weird. He didn't even give me detention for a month." Rose lost herself in thought.

"Lucky, when me and Harry arrived late we were nearly expelled." Ron said jealously.

"You were not nearly expelled Ronald. You only got detention for a while." Hermione stated.

"Is there a difference?" Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione. Mary laughed slightly.

Hermione, Rose, and Mary lay on their beds pillows at the end of their beds. They were exchanging stories.

"Hmmm," Mary thought of some story idea, "Funniest thing that has happened with you and a friend."

Hermione giggled, "Well, when I was eight, me and one of my friends were at our elementary school, and we were having this assembly. We really, REALLY hated our principal then. He was new and he kept trying to be our friends but whenever we asked him something about our friends or something he'd speak to us in one of those, "now that isn't any of your business is it?" voices. Anyway, we pulled a series of pranks on him, in front of the whole school. He was so embarrassed, his face turned red and everything."

"Whoa." Mary said obviously amazed, "No offence Hermione, but you don't really strike me as a prankster."

Hermione laughed again, "Well me and Amanda, that was my friend's name, we got caught and I swore never to prank anyone again. I'm such a goody- two- shoes." She blushed then spoke again, "But now that I think about it, it was fun and defiantly worth it."

Rose and Mary laughed. "What about you Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm," Rose thought. "There are so many to choose from, me and my friends always had fun together." Rose thought some more. "Mary why don't you tell us your funny story? Maybe I'll think of one later."

"Okay." Mary perked up, "Well me and my best friend Kendall were walking home from school one day, this was when we were about fourteen. We lived close to each other and I walked down her street to get home. We passed this one house with a tall brown fence and Kendall said, 'The owners of that house have two really nice dogs.' This caused me to look over and on that tall brown fence was a red sign and it said, 'BEWARE OF DOGS!' We were laughing so hard we had to stop for about five minutes to get our breath back. People were giving us weird looks too." Hermione, Rose, and Mary laughed.

"I thought of one." Rose said, "This one Halloween, me and my best friend were out trick or treating even though we were twelve. Ashley my best friend was dressed up as a witch and I was dressed up as a vampire. Ashley was mad at me because she had wanted to be a vampire but wasn't able to get a costume. At that time we both loved the dark, I'm not sure why but we did and I also had an obsession for ghosts. Ashley and I were bored, we had gotten a lot of candy and we were playing outside in her front yard. Well as I said we were bored so we were pretending to fly. Ashley got on the back of her dad's car and jumped up high and then fell into the grass flat on her face, of course it was not funny to Ashley but I cracked up laughing. Then Ashley got up and started chasing me around our neighborhood. We scared a few little kids on accident but it was fun."

"Okay how about, worst moment now?" Hermione said.

"Okay," Rose said, "Hmm maybe just this summer, my parents got divorced. I am still kind of mad at them, my dad more then my mom though. Actually in a way I'm kind of glad in a weird way, since my parents got divorced, my mom came here taking me and my brother here too. And since we moved here I got to come to Hogwarts." Rose smiled.

"My worst moment was a year ago," Mary started avoiding her friends' eyes. "As I mentioned before Kendall and me were really good friends, and we were rarely seen without one another. Well my damn foster parents changed that. I guess they got tired of me, they all do eventually. Anyway, my foster parents put me back into the orphanage, where this couple living here in England adopted me. I haven't seen Kendall at all in this year that I have lived here. Actually that isn't my worst moment my worst moment was when I was two. Both my parents were killed. I don't know how or by whom, the orphanage would only tell me that when I was two they were murdered."

Rose and Hermione were silent, but even though they were silent Mary knew they were both telling her, 'I'm sorry.'

"Listen, I'm tired, I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Mary said and put her pillows back at the head of her bed.

Well now you know more about Rose and Mary and that Hermione has a humorous side.

**GoldenEvence**: I'm guessing you are British, (sorry if you are not but it sounds like you are) Yes us Americans are crazy, or at least I am, and Mary is based off of me. 

Hope you like my LONG chapter. The chapters will vary in size, some I have no ideas for and they will be 1 page on word some (like this one) I will have lots of ideas for and it will be about two pages on word.

**Arisa-san: **I will be changing a lot of things from the original version you read so read these chapters carefully. I am using the old version as a rough draft kind of. 

Anyway, I may not be writing much on week days but on weekends I make up for that by writing 4-5 chapters per day. Fridays I may write 2 like today. Anyway enough of this authors note, I have to start on chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: Alarm Clocks, Owls, and Mess

Chapter 4: Alarm Clocks, Owls, and Messages.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Dumbeldore or any of the other characters EXCEPT Mary and Rose oh and their owls  **

The next morning, Saturday, Mary was the first to wake up. She looked over at her four other dormitory mates. Lavender and Parvati she had briefly met before coming up. They were both sleeping in the beds nearest to the window. Hermione's bed was across from Mary's and Rose's bed was next to Hermione's.

Mary got dressed quietly into her school robes since she didn't know what else to wear, and took a book from her nightstand. She was reading an interesting book that was strangely reminded her of her own life. Mary had read six chapters by the time Rose woke. Rose got into her school robes too and Mary had to admit she looked different, all she needed was glasses and she would look like a lawyer not a way out there crazed American tomboy type person.

Mary and Rose glanced at their perfectly sleeping dormitory mates and both exchanged mischievous grins. They both grabbed a pillow from their beds and hit Hermione's face at the same time. Hermione shot up and Mary yelled in a newscaster alarm clock voice.

"Wake up, wake up wake up! It's a great day, the birds are shining the sun is singing and why aren't you up yet?"

Hermione groaned, "What time is it?"

Rose looked at hr clock, "Uh… 8:20 why?"

Hermione groaned again, "Why did you wake me up at 8:20?!?!?!"

"Run?" Rose asked.

"RUN!" Mary yelled and they both ran out of the dormitory. They both ran into Harry and Ron on their way out of the common room. Literally, Mary fell over Ron and Rose fell over Harry.

"Uh hi guys no time to talk, a monstrous beast is after us. A.K.A Hermione." Mary said and waited for Rose.

"Sorry," Rose said shyly to Harry blushing.

Harry laughed, "No problem, what'd you guys do to get her so mad at you?"

"Err… we woke her up by hitting her with our pillows." Mary said. Then spotted Hermione, she was still in her pajamas, there was a pillow in her hand.

"Come on Rose," Mary said grabbing Rose's wrist and pulling her out of the common room. Hermione had to go back up to the dormitory to change and by the time she did, Harry, Ron, Mary, and Rose were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

Hermione came and shot dangerous looks at Mary and Rose. Mary stuck her tongue out. There was a little silver stud on it but no one noticed.

"Are all Americans this immature?" Ron asked.

"Immature? What are you talking about? That was a very mature way to handle a situation like that." Mary said.

"Actually," Rose started, "We are much better at being sarcastic. Or maybe we are better at…" The rest of Rose's sentence was drowned by the millions of owls flying in dropping letters and packages to nearly all the students in the great hall. A small grey owl and a smallish black owl flew down to Mary and Rose. The small grey owl bumped into a pitcher of orange juice.

"LARME!" Rose shrieked and picked up the small bird that carried two letters.

Mary laughed. "If you need to send a letter back you can use _Vereor. _He doesn't bump into everything." Rose stuck her tongue out at Mary and read her letters. Mary started to read her letter too.

'_You were warned. Now you will pay for associating with mudbloods and mudblood lovers.'_ Mary glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy sat there smirking at her. Mary crushed the letter in her hand and started thinking up a plan, he will not win.

"What does the note say?" Ron asked.

"Oh just that my dear cousin over there is mad at me for being who I am, a Gryffindor." Mary said anger rising.

"Your cousin?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow. Mary pointed to Draco Malfoy. "Ah."

"Hey, you guys have been here longer then us. Do you know any good ways to get revenge?" Mary asked.

"Oh, we know plenty of ways." Ron said, "Came in handy having two brothers who were the best pranksters here."

"Let's go back to the common room, I want to show you guys something." Harry said. They all ran up to the common room. Harry went up to the boys dormitory and then came back with two items, a parchment of some sort and a cloak.

"This is the Marauders Map." Harry said showing them the parchment.

Mary and Rose raised their eyebrows. "It's blank. How can it be a map?" Rose asked.

"It has a password." Harry explained. "You tap the map with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" The map sprang to life. There were moving footprints and little ribbons with words. "This map shows everyone, as long as they are on the Hogwarts grounds. When you are done looking at it you say, 'Mischief managed.' That way no one can read it."

"That's awesome." Rose and Mary said together.

"So it shows everyone everywhere they are?" Mary asked stupidly and Harry nodded. Mary took out her wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map sprang to life again. Mary looked through it and finally found what she was looking for. "There he is." She said pointing to a ribbon labeled 'Draco Malfoy.' He was walking around in the dungeons. "I wonder where his secuutus, followers are?"

"Hey wait a minute," Ron said. "Guys look who he's talking to." Everyone's eyes darted to the ribbon.

**GoldenEvence:** that's cool about you being Russian. My great-grandparents were Russian. And, you can probably relate to this story then. And yes I do start a chapter right after I finish the last. My friend makes sure of that. Last night she made me stay up practically all night writing.


	6. Chapter 5: Un Invited Visitors

Chapter 5: Un-Invited Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction except Mary, Rose, and their owls.**

The ribbon stated, 'Lucius Malfoy.' Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked very mad.

"Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, he probably escaped." Harry said. "Malfoy said something last year about the dementors leaving Azkaban and joining Voldemort." Ron flinched at the mentioning, but only Harry and Hermione noticed. At this time, Rose was really confused.

"Okay, explain much?" Rose said.

"What would you like to know, Rose?" Hermione said.

"What are dementors and Azkaban and Voldemort and who" Rose pointed to the ribbon labeled 'Lucius Malfoy' "that is." Rose finished.

"Askaban is a prison on some island, dementors guard this prison. They are heartless creatures that suck out every happy or good memory from you when they are close." Hermione explained shuttering. "If they get close enough to you they suck out your soul. Voldemort is the worst person on earth, he is pure evil. He wants to kill all the muggles, muggleborns, and half bloods. And Lucius Malfoy is Malfoy's father." Mary struck Rose over the side of her head.

"Ow!" Rose shouted.

"Stupid!" Mary said. "You couldn't figure that out on your own?"

"Well, sor-ry." Rose commented.

"Americans," Ron sighed. Rose and Mary glared at him.

"We need to hear what they are saying somehow." Mary muttered.

"That's why I have this," Harry said holding up the cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak," Harry looked at Rose, "And I think that's pretty self explanatory." Rose blushed.

"I don't think that'll cover us all," Ron stated the obvious.

"Thank you captain obvious," Mary said. Ron glared at her. Mary just stuck her tongue out. This time Ron realized she had a stud in her tongue.

"What's that," He asked.

"What do you think it is?" Mary rolled her eyes. "I pierced my tongue, it's a stud."

"Anyway," Hermione said. "Some of us can stay here while some of us go to see what they are talking about. I'll stay here."

"I'll stay too," Ron said.

"Can three fit under?" Rose asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. Looking around to see if anyone was looking Harry threw the cloak over them. They had to be a bit scrunched but they were able to cover all of them. Harry grabbed the Marauders Map and they left the common room.

They started walking down to the Dungeons but before they got there Mary clumsily got her foot stuck in the trick stair. Harry and Rose tripped and fell a few stairs.

"Did I forget to mention, I'm dead clumsy." Mary joked. Harry and Rose helped her get her foot out of the stair. With the delay the three got to the Dungeons, Draco's father was saying,

"Halloween is when it will take place. You got that!"

"Yes father, I know exactly what I will need to do." Draco said excitedly. His enthusiasm scared Rose, Mary, and Harry.

'_He's probably going to kill someone.'_ Harry thought. Mary stumbled then regained her balance, as Lucius started talking again,

"Go-, Well what do we have here spies!" He looked in the direction of where Rose, Mary, and Harry were standing.

Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I'm sick though and I can't really think of anything to write.

Misao, Demon Master: Thanks for commenting , lol, hope you like the rest of the story too.

GoldenEvence: Again thanks for reviewing, and again, I will try to make them decent length chapters but right now I can't really think of much to write.

And that was all my reviewers? Hmm well it's the weekend before Christmas people must be shopping or something or they hate my ff :P


	7. Chapter 6: Time for plan Z!

Chapter 6: Time for plan Z!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hogwarts or any of the professors or anything else in this story except for the characters Rose and Mary. **

The three looked down and saw half of their bodies visible. Mary had knocked the cloak half off when she had stumbled. Harry pulled the cloak off so it would be easier to run and the three started running. Lucius escaped through a door while Draco ran after the three.

"Stupify!" He yelled. The spell passed over Mary's head.

_'There's one advantage of being short.'_ Mary thought.

"Stupify!" Malfoy yelled again. This time the spell hit Rose, she fell to the floor. Mary stopped abruptly and spun around on her heel to face Malfoy. Mary blinked and her eyes looked different they were filled with anger. Harry had stopped too to help Rose.

"Don't ever hurt my friends!" Mary yelled, she was very mad. "Stupi.." Mary was cut off by another voice.

"Expelliarmus!" Everyone turned their heads. It was Professor McGonagall. "One day!" She started yelling, "One day back at this school and you are causing your houses points they don't have yet." By this time Harry had gotten Rose awake and was helping her up. "I would like an explanation!"

"He attacked us!" Mary defended, "He stunned Rose!"

"What are you three doing down here in the first place?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Er… looking around the school." Rose lied. Rose looked over at Malfoy who's face was twisted, he couldn't get them in trouble without saying that his father had escaped from Azkaban.

"Okay, fifty points will be taken from each house per person, once you have the pints." Mary, Harry, and Rose groaned that was 150 points. "Now all of you go back to your common rooms." McGonagall said and left.

When she was well out of hearing range Mary muttered, "You won't be so lucky next time cousin!" Malfoy smirked as if this was funny and they all left. "Sorry guys," Mary apologized as they were walking back up several flights of stairs, "If I wasn't so clumsy we would have figured out their plan."

"That's ok," Rose said, "We'll just have to go to plan Z!"

"What's that?" Mary and Harry asked at the same time.

"Planktons plan to take over the Krusty Krab." Rose joked. "Actually I don't know but with Hermione and Ron's help we can get one." Everyone laughed and went into the common room.

When they walked in they saw Hermione and Ron and walked over to them. They were playing wizards' chess but Hermione didn't seem enthusiastic at all.

"Check mate," Ron said. "Hey guys!" He perked up.

"Hey," Mary and Rose said sitting down next to them.

"They are going to kill someone." Harry said.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ron and Hermione questioned.

"Well they didn't say that directly but I could tell," Harry said.

"Think it over Harry, you've been wrong about stuff like this before it could be a trap." Hermione said.

Ron changed the subject, "Hey Rose!"

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ron asked.

"Told you what?" Rose asked back nervously.

"That you could change into any animal at will, oh what was it called oh yeah, that you were a bestia."

"Oh" Rose blushed, "Well I've only known you guys for a day you have to realize that."

"Are you saying you don't trust us?" Mary asked punching Rose playfully. "I am deeply offended."

"No I do trust you guys but er," Rose blushed.

"Hey chill, I was just kidding." Mary said. Rose blushed a bit again.

"How'd you guys find out anyway?"

"You dropped this." Hermione said holding up one of the letters that Rose had gotten this morning, "And Mr. Nosy over here started reading it." Rose glared at Ron.

"Anyway we need to come up with a plan," Rose said changing the subject. "We need to find out what Malfoy is planning."

"Hmmm, you can turn into any animal Rose? At will?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Rose answered angrily.

"Maybe you can sneak up on Draco as some small animal when he's talking to one of his friends or something." Hermione said.

"Wait," Mary said. "What was that date that Malfoy's father said?"

"Uh… I think it was Halloween." Harry thought aloud. "Yes it was Halloween."

"We'll have to think up something before then," Ron said.

"No duh!" Mary said.

"Rose are you okay with the plan Hermione came up with?" Harry asked.

"Um… I guess." Rose said.

"Okay we'll keep that plan for now." Harry said.

"It'll be our plan Z right Rose?" Mary joked, Rose punched her playfully.

Hope that is a decent chapter length. I'm feeling better but I am still sick, it may snow so if I have a snow day tomorrow you will be seeing a few posts. If I have school though, you may not see any posts because I will be loaded with homework.

DannyPhantomLover: It's about time you reviewed Rose. You've been reading this since I had the 1st version posted.

GoldenEvence: I have up to 13 chapters of a rough draft so about ¼ of the story written. But I'm changing it a bit and making it better. There were a lot of people who hated my ff last time I posted it on here. Oh and I'll check out your ff. I started reading it then my computer froze and then I decided to write more. D


	8. Chapter 7: Transfiguration and DADA

Chapter 7: Transfiguration and DADA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling (Jo) **

Sunday was boring everyone just lay around, everyone had gotten their class schedules and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Mary sat in the common room talking.

"So is Divination as stupid as I think it is?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, but all you have to do is make up something misfortunate happening to yourself you'll get a good grade." Harry said.

Ron added in, "Harry and I made ourselves dying or nearly dying about a million times during our fourth year. We passed that class, no problem." Everyone laughed except Hermione,

"You should be taking something better like, Arithmancy. It's much better and at least you learn something."

"Why would we want to learn something when you can have a class where you learn absolutely nothing and still get a good grade?" Mary asked plainly. Harry, Ron, and Rose nodded agreeing with her.

"If you learn nothing you won't get a good job." Hermione replied.

"You sound like my mother." Rose said and scrunched up her nose in disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day continued like that and Monday classes started.

"We have Transfiguration first." Harry stated.

"Ugh, that'll be awful. It's with McGonagall the teacher that took away 150 points when we didn't even have that much right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Ron said grumpily. "At least we don't have Snape until Wednesday. He's the worst." Mary giggled. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Sorry I have an obsession with five second coincidences, I just thought of the look on Ron's face if Snape were behind him when he said that." Mary explained.

"That would not have been funny." Ron said. They all laughed.

"Everyone take your seats, today we will be learning about the difference between animagi and bestias. Open your books to page 20." Professor McGonagall had just started the class. Rose looked at her shocked. "Now we have learned what an animagi is but can any tell me what a bestia is." Hermione raised her hand slowly. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Er… it's a person who can transform into any animal at will." Hermione said.

"Correct." Professor McGonagall said. "Now bestia do not have to pass a test to turn into the animals. It is a gift people are born with. Bestia are very rare. In England there are about three." Professor McGonagall continued with a very boring speech. Rose was quite glad she never named who the three bestia were.

When the class was over Rose rushed out and breathed a sigh of relief. All the Gryffindors had next class off because the DADA teacher wasn't going to come for another day.

"Wonder who the new teacher is." Hermione said.

"Wait do you think it could be Lupin?" Harry asked.

"How could it be?" Ron asked. "He practically fired himself."

Rose and Mary looked at the three confused, "Who'd Lupin?" They asked together.

"The best DADA teacher ever! Everyone but the Slytherins thought so anyway." Ron answered.

"Why did he practically fire himself?" Rose asked.

"Well, he's a werewolf. And when the school found out he decided it was best if he didn't teach anymore." Harry explained.

"Why the hell would anyone do that? If everyone but the Slytherins thought he was a good teacher why would it matter?" Mary asked. "Anyway, werewolfs are cool." Mary said plainly. The others laughed.

"You act like a little kid." Harry said.

"I refuse to ever, ever, ever grow up." Mary said shaking her head and sticking out her tongue.

"I think Harry might be right, about the DADA teacher, the full moon is tonight so that would explain why he hasn't been here." Hermione said.

"What do you memorize moon charts?" Rose asked.

"No." Hermione defended.

"That'd be great if he did come back." Ron said. "We'd actually learn something. Last years teacher just made us read stuff, she never let us do any hands on stuff." Ron explained to Rose and Mary.

"And she was evil." Harry said, "She wanted to get me expelled."

The five walked up to the common room and then about an hour later went to their next class.

Hope you like this chapter; I am sick so it's probably not that good. For those of you who don't know DADA stands for defense against dark arts.

Thanks to : Misao, Demon Master, and DannyPhantomLover

Misao, Demon Master: You stayed up till midnight? And read my ff, I'm touched lol.

DannyPhantomLover, Rose: Spirit reminds me of Scabbers before we found out that he was an animagi. :-P


	9. Chapter 8: DADA class

Chapter 8: DADA class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unless suddenly I turn into JK Rowling. ;-) **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right. A day later Dumbeldore re-introduced the DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. All the Gryffindor 3rd year and above were cheering. Of course Mary and Rose didn't know him so they just clapped politely.

For Wednesday the Gryffindor 6th years first class was DADA. Rose and Mary well, mostly Mary was impatient to see what was so great about this Professor and what made him better then the other ones.

"Good morning class. Today we will be reviewing something I taught you during your third year. Boggarts. Follow me."

The class followed him out of the classroom. They went into another classroom where a chest lay, something was clearly moving in it because every few seconds the chest would jump.

"For those of you who have forgotten, a boggart is a shape shifter and will take the shape of your worst fears. Luckily there is a spell that will make them less fearful. It is 'Ridiculous'." Professor Lupin said. "Who would like to go first?" He asked.

Many of the students raised their hands. Parvati went first.

She walked up close to the chest about three feet away. Professor Lupin opened the chest with his wand and a bloodstained, bandaged mummy crept out. Parvati stood tall but fear could be read all over her face.

"Ridiculous!" She said and the bloodstained, bandaged mummy was replaced by a white bunny. Parvati smiled to herself and walked to her friends. The next person, Neville, walked up.

'Crack' the bunny turned into Professor Snape. Mary giggled. Other people in the room laughed too.

"Ridiculous!" Neville yelled the boggart turned into Snape wearing a strange outfit, a strange woman's outfit. The room was filled with laughter. It was a good thing the class was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, if a Slytherin was in the class they may have hexed Neville. Well Malfoy would have at least. The class continued like this. Soon it was Roses' turn to go up.

She walked up to the front of the classroom and the boggart turned into a pink cloth and a few video cameras. Rose blushed and said, "Ridiculous," lazily. The cameras disappeared and the pink cloth twisted into a black book labeled, "The idiotic preps guide to getting a life." Rose laughed and walked back to her friends. She high-fived Mary as she walked past. Now it was Ron's turn.

The boggart turned a spider. "Ridiculous." Ron said and the spider started to tap dance. Now it was Mary's turn but she didn't go up.

"Uh… Professor is it okay if I don't go up?" Mary asked nervously, fear showing on every inch of her face. Professor Lupin nodded and Lavender went up.

Class ended soon after that. Mary was glad to get out of there but before she could get out the door Professor Lupin called her and Rose back.

"I just want to welcome you two to Hogwarts, don't worry you're not in trouble." He said, Rose relaxed.

"Miss Lamya- err Rose would it be alright if I spoke to Mary privately?" He asked.

"Sure," Rose said quickly. Mary remembered that Rose hated talking with teachers because it creped her out. Mary understood this, one year her teacher had been friends with her foster mom and her teacher constantly came over.

"Mary," He started. "What are you most afraid of?"

Mary knew he was going to ask her. It was possibly the most predictable thing ever. Mary sighed, "Dumbeldore said that the staff would be told about my powers. Is that true?" Professor Lupin nodded. "Okay then you know. I'm afraid of my powers, I'm afraid of what I can do at night. I didn't want to face that boggart because if I did the whole class would know who, well what I am." She paused and pretended to kick something imaginary on the floor.

"Yes, I understand that. Anyway, I wanted to speak to you about a lesson I have planned for next week." He said then took out one of the text books from a shelf and flipped the pages and showed Mary a page. Mary looked at him weird. "If you will feel uncomfortable in the class you are excused from those lessons."

Mary was deep in thought, 'Why the hell does he have to teach about this. Isn't this Defense against DARK_ ARTS? _I'm not a dark art. Or maybe I am.' Mary thought. Than she actually spoke aloud, "I'll be fine." She smiled weakly. "But why do you have to teach the class this, I'm not a form of dark arts."

He nodded, "I know, but I need to teach the class just like I will have to teach them about werewolves soon."

Mary nodded and took this as a sign to leave. She met up with her friends in the common room; they had about 15 minutes till their next class started. Hermione was already doing some homework no surprise there and Harry and Rose were playing wizard chess while talking to Ron. Mary walked over to them.

"Hey." She said gloomily.

"What's up with you?" Rose asked.

Mary smiled weakly. "I officially hate ze teachers here."

"Did you just say ze instead of the?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Mary answered, and then shrugged. "I was born in France and French was my first language so I sometimes speak with a French accent."

"What is making you hate the teachers here?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off the board he called out a letter and number and then looked up at Rose, "Checkmate." He said and started cleaning the board.

"He just wanted to know about my fear and stuff." Mary said. Then sighed, "Shouldn't we be going to Divination now, you said it took a while to get up there and we have about 10 minutes before her class starts."

Ron, Rose, Harry, and Mary left saying bye to Hermione. They all climbed the long staircase to Trelawney's room.

First I shall apologize for the delay, I am sick and I was having trouble typing this. The ideas were in my head just couldn't get them into sentences.

Second I would like to apologize if this chapter made almost no sense. I hope to clear stuff up in later chapters.

Third I tried to make this chapter funny but it was hard. Hint: The next chapter will be finny.

Ok I think that's all the comments except: Where are all my reviews? I got no reviews from last chapter; I hope my reviewers aren't all sick.


	10. Chapter 9: I can see the future NOT!

Chapter 9: I can see the future… (Not!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea and the characters Rose and Mary and maybe the plot. **

"Today we will be crystal ball gazing." Professor Trelawney said. Harry, Ron, Rose, and Mary had managed to get there on time but weren't too happy about it.

"Remind me again why I signed up for this class." Mary whispered to Rose.

"Because it was an easy grade," Harry answered.

"It's a whole lot of shit if you ask me." Mary said. The others nodded and tried to look interested in the crystal ball in the middle of their table as Professor Trelawney walked past their table. She looked into her crystal ball for a long time, then looked at Harry and gave him a sympathetic look. As she walked away Mary's face seemed to light up. Then she made it look all dark and gloomy.

"Professor Trelawney I… I think I see something." She said in the fakest, 'Wow I'm so interested voice,' she could master.

"What do you see my dear?" Trelawney walked over to their table. Mary made her eyes look round as if she was interested in what she was seeing and said,

"It's, it's you! And your," She paused and gulped, "Your getting hurt by some sort of huge animal." She paused and pretended to peer closer into the crystal ball. "It's a horse. A big black horse, and my goodness it's beating you." Mary made her voice shaky. Trelawney looked scared,

"We'll end class here for today." She said in a very scared shaky voice. The four silently cheered. When they got outside they all laughed their heads off.

"That was brilliant." Ron said. "How'd you come up with something like that?"

"Thanks," Mary replied shrugging. "I don't know how, it just came to me. Shows you how fast a pranksters mind works. So Rose ready for another prank?"

Rose shrugged, "Does it involve that, 'Big black horse?" Mary nodded. "I'm in!"

"Hey there's Hermione." Harry said. The four rushed down to tell Hermione of their newest prank. When they mentioned the word 'prank' Hermione gave them a disapproving look. When they mentioned Trelawney she seemed thrilled.

"Something tells me this'll be a fun school year." Hermione laughed when Mary was done telling her the plan.

Well no reviews still but that's because it's near Christmas. Merry (Happy) Christmas to all of you who celebrate Christmas.

GO HERMIONE AND RON! They are the perfect couple. I'm sorry for the complete randomness. 

Oh and sorry for the small chapter. It's 10 AM and I just woke up still in my pj's and slippers. 


	11. Chapter 10: A horse at Hogwarts?

Chapter 10: A Horse at Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish. **

"Rose, are you ready?" Mary whispered looking behind her. Mary, Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hiding in the Divination Tower.

Rose nodded, closed her eyes, and imagined a black horse. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were under Harry's invisibility cloak; Mary was able to take a risk in getting caught because she had a clean record at Hogwarts unlike the other three. Her green cat's eye marking on her lower right hip started glowing a lime green. Rose opened her eyes, which were now all filled with lime green light. All of a sudden, the green light from her cat's eye marking surrounded her, causing Ron, Mary, Hermione, and Harry to shield their eyes with their hands. When the light deceased, in Rose's spot stood a large, black stallion.

"Wicked." Ron whispered, lifting the cloak so his head was showing. The stallion snorted. Rose trotted over to Professor Trelawney office. It was filled with crystal balls and anti-bad luck items. This didn't surprise Rose in the least. There was another door on the east wall of the office. Rose trotted into that room. There was a twin size bed on one side of the room and dangling from the ceiling were millions of dream catchers. Rose knocked down a few just for fun.

Rose trotted over the bed and stomped her foot and snorted. Professor Trelawney woke up and screamed. Mary, Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard the scream but they weren't the only one. A Professor had been patrolling the halls just below Trelawney's tower. The Professor started walking up the long twisting stairs.

Rose reared up on her hind legs and then hit her front legs on the floor beside the bed. Professor Trelawney screamed again, but not as loud, and backed up on her bed so she hit the wall. Rose snorted and then they heard a door open.

Mary gasped, and hid quickly. The door had opened. It was Professor Snape. His wand was held high.

"Who's there?" He yelled into the darkness. Everyone held their breath afraid that he would hear them. Rose had heard the voice and quickly turned into a human then into a mouse.

With his wand still raised high, Snape walked over to the office. As he walked in a mouse with a strange marking of a cats eye scurried out of the office.

"Did you see it?" Professor Trelawney asked in an eerie voice like she was looking into one of her crystal balls. "It was so huge."

Snape raised an eyebrow and then turned on his heel and left. Clearly this lady was crazy. Rose found Mary and immediately transformed into her human form.

Mary gasped surprised and stumbled back.

"God Rose! Don't do that. You scared me." Mary said. Rose smiled.

"Sorry," She whispered. "Where are the others?"

"We're here." Harry said. He lifted the cloak so they could see his head.

"Who's there?" Snape yelled and held his wand high.

"Let's get out of here." Mary said. Harry and Rose nodded and Mary was sure Hermione and Ron had too but she wasn't sure. She couldn't see their faces. Rose turned into a mouse again and Harry hid under the invisibility cloak. Mary stayed as she was but was ready to run fast.

When they were half way down the stairs Mary heard some footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw Snape; luckily it was too dark to see her. Mary ran a bit faster but knew she would probably get caught.

'They won't tell anyone about this.' Mary thought and quickly turned invisible. She felt a serge of freedom inside herself. She hadn't used her powers in a few weeks. When the five got into the common room Mary, after checking that no one else was there, made herself visible again.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

Mary blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I can sort of make myself invisible at will, its part of my powers."

"That's awesome." Harry said.

Rose opened her mouth to ask another question, but Mary yawned. "I'm going to go up to bed guys, I'm tired. G'night."

* * *

Well now you guys know one of Mary's powers and you know a bit more about Rose's powers. The power listed above is one that Mary likes. She has other powers that scare her (as you learned a few chapters before.) This one was not one of those.

Thanks to, Daughter of Darkness777 and Misao, Demon Master for reviewing. Makes me happy that you guys haven't died. Hope everyone had a good Christmas.

Misao, Demon Master: That's ok. To know when I update you can put me under your author's alert list. It's ok if you don't, just a suggestion. That's a very weird dream, but I have weirder ones. Ones that are so weird I don't understand how I ever thought them up.

Daughter of Darkness777: You will find out more about Mary's powers later on in the story. You won't fully understand until the end of the story. And I better shut up now before I tell you her actual powers. Oh and I know not all Americans are immature. This American happens to be since she is based on me and I act very immature a lot.


	12. Chapter 11: DADA again

Chapter 11: DADA again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is Rose, Mary, and their owls. **

The next few days went by in a blur. Wednesday was soon there and the Gryffindors were going to DADA. Luckily no one noticed that Mary was looking nervous and upset. When they got into the classroom Mary sat in the very last seat close to the door. Today she just wanted to be hidden, almost invisible.

"Good Morning class. Today we will be learning something slightly different then last week." Professor Lupin began. "Turn to page 32 in your textbooks." Mary flinched as she turned to page 32.

"Vampires?" Someone who Mary hadn't met yet asked. Mary felt like shrinking, disappearing, anything that would get her out of the class for the day. Mary looked over at the door. It was open as were all the windows because it was a nice day outside. She could easily turn invisible and leave the classroom.

Mary stopped listening to what Professor Lupin and her classmates were saying. She just sat there thinking. About fifteen minutes into the class Mary had had enough. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, no one was. 'Good,' Mary thought. She quickly made herself invisible and then made her bag and books invisible. 'I love this part of my powers.' Mary thought. She got up and slipped out of the classroom. Once out of the classroom Mary breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk up to the Gryffindor common room. When she was near the front doors she got a better idea and made her way out of the castle.

'I never realized how nice it was out here.' Mary thought looking out at the mountains, the forest, and the lake right in front of her. 'It's such a nice area.'

Mary, still invisible walked toward the forest. She found a very nice tree that was excellent for climbing and she made herself visible. Mary started climbing and when she reached a high branch that was thick enough to lay on she stopped. Mary pulled her hair out of the high pony tail it was in and lay down on the branch. She looked up at the sky and thought for a while.

Mary fell asleep and woke up about an hour later to the sound of footsteps. Mary blinked against the sudden light when she opened her eyes. She looked down and saw someone she really wished would leave. Professor Lupin.

"Why are you here?" Mary asked rudely. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this but her mind had a habit of running away when she was mad.

"Would you like to come down?" He asked casually.

"Would _I_ like to?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "I'm never going to get used to the way people speak around here." She shook her head and then sat up. Mary tied her hair back up and climbed down. She had been climbing trees since she was very little. It was her way of running away from her problems. But even with years of experience she ripped her sleeve. "Damn it," She muttered. She waved her wand and muttered a spell fixing her sleeve. 'Man, why am I so mad?' Mary asked herself in thought. 'Because you just had to be in a lesson about Vampires.' She answered herself in thought again.

"I'm guessing you are mad at me." Professor Lupin stated.

Mary snorted and looked away. "What would give you that idea?" She turned her head around and shot a glare at him. 'What the hell am I doing? He's a teacher. He was just doing his job.' Mary thought to herself. Mary stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked a rock. "How'd you know where to find me?" She asked.

Professor Lupin laughed, "Would you believe that it was just a lucky guess."

Mary shook her head. "I may act two but I'm not as stupid as a two year old." She answered.

"I asked your friends." He said.

"How would they know where to find me?" Mary looked confused. "I never told them where I was going to go."

"They said that you mentioned that you loved to climb trees. The only place to climb trees here is the forest."

"I'll never tell my friends anything again." Mary muttered and kicked another rock.

"I'm sorry about the lesson, but as I said before it's something I'd rather not do but I have to" Professor Lupin said.

"I still don't understand though." She said. "You teach us how to defend ourselves against the dark arts, but I'm not a dark art, Vampires are not a dark art." She kicked another rock against a tree. The rock bounced back and Mary caught it as it did then threw it back into the forest. "Sure I know that some Vampires have killed innocent people before but that doesn't mean we're evil."

"I know that, again I did not want to teach that lesson."

Mary glared at him for some reason. She didn't quite believe him. She took her hands out of her pockets and reached up, there was a low hanging branch. Mary pulled herself up and sat on the branch. She put her head against the trunk of the tree and crossed her arms.

"How can I believe you?" She asked. She made one of her front teeth stick out over her lip. "I've only know you for what a week? My past had taught me not to trust everyone I meet."

"That's quite wise." Professor Lupin said.

"Who pays people to say that?" Mary asked.

"Santa Claus," Professor Lupin joked. Mary couldn't help it, she laughed.

Mary swung off the branch. "All I need now is my banana." Mary joked. Then she acted like a two year old, "Let's go see the monkey." She laughed at her own joke. Then she realized something, she was laughing and joking around with the person that made her mad in the first place. "Okay, what kind of spell did you put on me?"

* * *

"Hey, Mary! MARY!" Mary swung around. Of course it was Rose. "Mary, wait up." Rose yelled. Mary stopped and waited. "Thanks." Rose said when she caught up to Mary. "Where have you been all morning?"

"Around," Mary answered.

"That's not an answer." Rose said.

"What are you my mother?" Mary snapped rather annoyed. Then she saw the hurt look on her friends face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm just," Mary searched for the word.

"Being a complete jerk." Rose provided. Mary punched her playfully on her upper arm. Mary smiled lightly and they continued walking to the Great Hall for lunch. "So you don't want to talk about why you ran out of Professor Lupin's classroom and disappeared?"

"Not really." Mary answered she kicked the ground while staring at her feet.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Rose. Thanks."

"Hey Rose, Mary wait up!" Rose and Mary twirled around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys." Mary greeted them as if she had just seen them less then an hour ago when it had been about three and a half hours.

"You missed Divination." Ron said.

Mary shrugged. "Am I supposed to be very sad right now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Harry said, "Just next time you plan on skipping the most boring and annoying class in the world would you please tell us?"

"Sure," Mary blushed. Hermione had a sour look f disagreement on her face. "Hermione," Mary started. "It's not like I missed something important, like err some important class."

"You ran out of Defense against Dark Arts." Hermione argued.

"I did not run out of Defense against Dark Arts." Mary stated. "I left casually." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And anyway, I already knew all a person would need to know about Vampires."

"How would you?" Ron asked. "You said yourself this is your first time in a magical school."

"So? They teach you how to read in muggle schools." Mary said matter-of-factually.

"What's wrong Mary?" Harry asked, "We're you're friends but you're treating us like your enemies."

"Nothing is wrong." Mary said, "I'm just, I don't know."

"Come on let's get lunch." Ron said. "I'm hungry.

"You're always hungry." Rose laughed.

* * *

WOW! That is a 2 and a half page chapter on Word. Hope you guys liked it. It is now, 12:50 AM. I started writing at about 5 PM, man I write slowly.

Anyway you guys know Mary's secret now. That is if you read carefully. Please don't kill me for any crappy-ness.


	13. Chapter 12: Hogsmede Village

Chapter 12: Hogsmede Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the village of Hogsmede. I am not rich enough to own a village. **

A month passed. Mary was glad that there would be no more lessons on Vampires. One night Mary, Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room right after dinner and they saw a group of people crowding around a bulletin board.

"What's going on?" Mary asked not looking up from the essay she was writing.

"Probably a notice for Hogsmede," Ron guessed.

"Why don't you go check, Rose. You're the tallest." Mary said.

Rose groaned. "Fine," She put her quill down, "I can't concentrate anyway."

Rose walked over to the bulletin board. She looked over other people's heads and read the notice. Sure enough it said there was going to be a Hogsmede Village visit the Saturday before Halloween. Rose walked back over to her friends and sat back down in her chair.

"You were right Ron; there is a Hogsmede Village visit the Saturday before Halloween." Rose looked down at her parchment. "Why do teachers assign the most annoying things as homework?" Rose asked.

"It makes them happy. They feed on our misery." Mary explained, "Now can I work?" Rose conjured up a pillow and hit Mary. "Hey that's not fair!" Mary yelled and ran up to the girls' dormitory to get a few pillows, Rose followed her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Mary yelled in Rose's ear then hit her with a pillow. Rose groaned.

"Why are you waking me up?" She asked.

"Uh… because I can," Mary replied and set her pillow back on her bed. Rose groaned again. "We have the Hogsmede village visit today."

"So?" Rose asked hiding herself under her covers.

"So we don't have to wear robes today. Thank goodness." Mary commented. She bent down and pulled her trunk out from under her bed.

"Where's Hermione?" Rose asked looking over at Hermione's empty bed.

"Already downstairs waiting for us," Mary replied and pulled out blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and some black boots from her trunk. "You might want to get dressed." Mary joked as Rose climbed sleepily out of bed. Rose hit Mary on the back of the head and got out army print pants and a white shirt from her own suitcase. Mary pulled her hair into a high ponytail and then Rose and Mary left for the Great Hall.

"Let's hope Ron didn't eat all the food." Rose joked.

"HEY!" A voice behind them made them turn.

"Oh sorry Ron," Rose blushed. The three walked down to the Great Hall and found Hermione and Harry there.

"Hey guys." Mary said sitting down. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. Rose yawned and grabbed some pancakes and began eating those.

After breakfast the five went to Hogsmede. Immediately they all went to Honeydukes where Mary spent nearly all her money.

"I'm a chocoholic." Mary explained, "Can't resist eating chocolate or candy." She stuck her tongue out at this for some reason. Then they went to Zonkos the joke shop.

After that they went to the post office. A bunch of owls came up to them.

"Aw, these small owls are so cute." Mary said pointing to the tiniest owl.

"What about mine and Rose's owls? They are about the same size." Ron said.

"Well these are cuter." Mary stated and stuck her tongue out, again showing them all her tongue piercing. Rose hit Mary playfully, and Mary hit her back. They left the post office and walked around Hogsmeade.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure," Everyone else shrugged.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and took a table. After they ordered a few butterbeers, someone in a dark, hooded cloak walked into the pub. Mary, Rose, and Hermione were the only ones who noticed the hooded person come in. The dark, hooded person walked across to a door on the other side of pub. Mary, Rose, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Ron, Harry, look." Hermione said pointing at the hooded person. Harry and Ron turned around to where Hermione was pointing. While no one was looking Mary turned invisible and Rose turned into a small owl and followed the hooded person into the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed at the table so they wouldn't draw a crowd towards the door.

Rose flew in and perched on a high beam at the top of the room. She ruffled her feathers and sat quietly, listening for Mary to come in. Mary walked in and stood near where Rose was. She stood quietly listening to see who the hooded person was and why he was here. The hooded person looked around and finally spotted a small, golden dog. The dog was sitting patiently and moving its tail back and forth very slowly. The hooded person muttered something under his breath that only the dog could hear. Then the dog transformed into a human, Mary nearly turned visible again by the person she saw. Mary knew the person he had come to her foster parents house over the summer asking them to join Voldemort.

"Damien," The hooded person said, his voice dry and raspy. The hooded person bowed. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, I imagine so." Damien said, flatly. He was cloaked as well. "I've called you here by orders from the Dark Lord." Damien paused when the hooded figure didn't speak he continued."You've heard of the American girls at Hogwarts, yes?"

"Of course." The hooded person said. "They've been accepted because of their special powers."

"Exactly." Damien said as he raised his voice slightly. "Their powers exceed the ones of regular witches and wizards. Their powers aside from Harry Potter are the only things that stand in the Dark Lords way." Mary gasped forgetting she was supposed to keep quiet. Rose nearly fell.

"Who's there!" The hooded person yelled. Mary clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to stop her heart from thumping so loudly. The hooded person shrugged. "So do you have a plan on how we will capture them?" Rose flew out of the room and Mary silently exited. They had heard enough and they had to tell Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Once they were out of the room, they found Hermione, Ron, and Harry still at the table. Rose flew over onto Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear.

"Ow!" Harry said. Rose flew off of his shoulder and onto the ground. Rose quickly turned back to normal and started panting heavily.

"Sorry, Harry." Rose managed to get out. "I did it to get your attention." Rose and Mary leaned on a chair to catch their breath.

"What's wrong, guys?" Ron said. Rose and Mary looked at each other and sat down, finally having caught their breath.

"There, there were death eaters." Mary said.

"They were talking about us." Rose continued.

"They said besides Harry we were the only people who stood in the way of the Dark Lord." Mary said.

"We must talk to Dumbeldore." Hermione said. Normally, Ron and Harry would have disagreed but today it seemed like the right thing to do. The five ran back towards Hogwarts. They ran to Dumbeldore's office but realized they didn't have the password. Mary moved impatiently from one foot to the next as Harry tried passwords.

"Chocolate Frogs. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Cockroach Clusters. Lollipops. Snickers." The door opened. "I was just kidding about that one." Harry said.

"Who cares," Rose said as they all ran inside. They knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A voice asked from behind them. They all turned around to see Dumbeldore. "What are you five doing here instead of in Hogsmeade village enjoying yourselves?"

"Well, we were in the Three Broomsticks and we found some death eaters." Rose said in an obvious voice.

"Come on into my office." He said calmly and they all walked in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rose sat while Mary remained standing. "Please sit down Miss Black."

"No thank you Professor. I prefer to stand." Mary stated.

Dumbeldore nodded then turned to face everyone. "Now, tell me what happened while you were in Hogsmeade village?"

"Well, we were sitting in the Three Broomsticks when a mysterious, hooded person walked in." Hermione started. "Mary turned invisible and Rose turned into an owl to follow them into the room." Dumbeldore looked at Rose and Mary who were next to each other

"Miss Lamya and Miss Black, I thought I told you two, you weren't supposed to use your powers unless directed by a teacher." Rose blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, Professor." Rose and Mary said quietly.

"It's alright," Dumbeldore assured. "I'm getting off the subject. Now, I believe it goes to Miss Lamya and Miss Black's point of view."

"I'll explain." Mary said. With that, Mary explained about the Dark Lord and what Damien said about their powers. After she was done, Dumbeldore spoke.

"I should have told you when you were enrolled into Hogwarts." Dumbeldore paused, "You both have very strong powers. In the hands of the dark they, can help Voldemort to kill Harry." Mary and Rose winced. "And you all know with Harry dead Voldemort will be able to kill all the muggleborns, half-bloods, and muggles." Now everyone winced at the thought.

"I never knew my powers were that strong." Mary muttered.

"Ah yes Miss Black. They are quite strong. Now I suggest you run along and enjoy the rest of the day. But I must warn you take extra precaution." With that everyone left the room. They were silent thinking about their newly found information. Harry kept eyeing Rose and Mary as if they were going to suddenly attack him. Mary clicked her tongue piercing against her teeth. When she saw Harry eyeing her she screamed,

"We're not about to kill you, you know!" and with that, Mary started running really fast in front of the others.

"I don't think she's taking this well." Rose muttered.

* * *

Just some more info about your favorite characters bows kidding. But there is more info on Rose and Mary. Woah this chapter was 4 pages. I'm getting better at writing long chapters. 


	14. Chapter 13: Anger Hurts

Chapter 13: Anger Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, unless I magically turn into J.K. Rowling overnight.**

Mary was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire and thinking. Her elbows were on her knees, and her chin rested on her fists. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying angrily. It was about time for dinner, but Mary wasn't hungry. She was too upset that her powers were now causing her and her new friends danger. Worst of all, Harry thought she was going to kill him.

After about half an hour of staring into the fire, Mary saw a strange kitten creeping along the entrance.

"Rose, quit it." Mary said, angrily.

Rose transformed back into a human and went over to sit next to Mary. Rose put an arm around Mary.

"What's wrong? You weren't at dinner, so I came up." Rose said worryingly.

"Oh, like you don't know?" Mary said, getting angry again. She shoved Rose's arm off her.

"No, I don't! Probably no surprise to you there!" Rose said, raising her voice and getting angry herself.

"Our powers are putting us in danger! It's putting our friends in danger! Worst of all, Harry thinks we're going to randomly going to kill him!" Mary yelled. She was now standing and clenching her fists together.

"If you listened to Dumbeldore-"

"Of course I did! You're the one that changed into a cat to come see me! If you think about it, you're breaking the rules more than me!"

"What's your problem Mary?" Rose yelled.

"If you came to yell at me, why don't you just leave?!" Mary yelled and picked up a broken piece of glass that was conveniently on the table by her. She threw it at Rose and it hit her on her arm. It hit her left wrist which started bleeding. Rose grabbed her wrist with her right hand. She ran up to the dormitory to get something to stop the bleeding.

When she was sure Rose was gone she exhaled and stared deep into the fire.

'What am I doing?' Mary asked herself.

* * *

After Rose had stopped the bleeding and put a bandage on it she transformed into a very small owl. Rose flew down towards the Great Hall, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating dinner. She landed right outside the doors and with a flash of lime green light transformed back. Rose then stormed angrily into the Hall to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. 

"How's Mary doing? Is she any better?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Only if you count yelling at me and hurting me being better," Rose said as she sat down. "She really didn't want to talk about anything. I walked in and she immediately started yelling and getting angry. She threw a piece of glass at me too. She looked like she had already been angry and crying before I got there."

"That can't be good." Harry said under his breath.

"Harry, stop it." Hermione said, annoyed. "He's been talking like this all night." Hermione said to Rose.

"I actually don't blame you, Harry." Rose assured. "I mean, if someone had the powers to kill me, I would be afraid, too." Harry shot Rose a smile then returned to staring down at his plate.

"J'espère qu'elle est meilleure par maintenant." Rose said under her breath, getting some food onto her plate.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"I said 'I hope she is better by now.' She's really upset." Rose said, worried.

"She'll be fine." Hermione assured. "Now eat something."

* * *

When everyone walked back into the common room Mary was still sitting by the fire. Her eyes concentrating on it but at the same time not concentrating at all. She seemed distant and deep in thought. Harry walked over and sat in a chair next to her. 

"You okay Mary?" He asked.

"Fine," Mary lied.

"You missed dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Listen," Harry started slowly. "I'm sorry about before. It's just, when you've lived through what I've lived through you sometimes don't know who to trust."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" She asked anger returning.

"No. I'm saying I didn't trust you at the time but then I realized if you could have killed me, you would have already." Harry said. Mary smiled. Harry got up and left leaving Mary to think.

'Everything would be easier if I didn't have these awful powers.' Mary thought.

* * *

I just had to show that friends do get mad at each other but remember when a friend yells at you they aren't thinking straight. Anyway thanks to: phoebelightning for reviewing. 

Phoebelightning: I knew someone would be reading while I posted I didn't know how just had that random feeling that someone was reading the ff as I posted it. Thanks for the review. Makes me happy.

Wow three chapters in one day I think or 2 chapters in one day I can't count I'm on vacation Math is against the rules. I'm spoiling you guys. LOL


	15. Chapter 14: Potions

Chapter 14: Potions Class

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey Rose?" Mary called into the darkness.

"Hmm," Rose answered sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked with the voice of a little kid instead of a sixteen year old. Rose sat up in her bed and looked over at Mary through the darkness, "I'm sorry." Mary continued. "When I'm mad I-I don't think at all."

"Neither do a lot of people." Rose said. She got out of her bed and went over to Mary's. "I'm sorry for spying on you. I shouldn't have I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Forgive me?"

"You bet." Mary answered and smiled.

Hermione sat up in her bed and groaned.

"It's great to see you two have made-up and everything, but I'm tired. So be quiet!"

Hermione threw a pillow at Rose and Mary. Rose and Mary exchanged devilish grins and picked up their own pillows.

'I hope Mary is going to forgive Harry as easily as she forgave Rose.' Hermione thought and grabbed her own pillow. Unfortunately she was wrong. The next night everyone was asleep as they should be. Well almost everyone.

'What time is it now?' Mary thought to herself. '2:30.' Mary groaned silently and got out of bed. She grabbed a book from her bed stand and went down to the common room. She made herself comfortable by the fire and lay down on one of the couches. She opened her book and started reading.

Mary wasn't sure how long she was reading for but after she had read six chapters someone came down, someone with emerald green eyes and messy black hair.

"What are you doing down here?" Mary asked rudely.

"Last time I checked any _Gryffindor_ was aloud in the _Gryffindor_ common room." Harry replied his eyes narrowed. Mary placed her book down on a table and stood up so she was right in front of Harry.

"So you trust me enough to speak to me? Brave Potter." Mary spat.

"I told you already I trust you, I just didn't trust you at the time." Harry explained again.

"If you trust me why don't you look me in the eyes? I'm not blind Potter. I see you whenever you speak even now you look away." Mary looked up at Harry's eyes and just as she had said he looked away. "I thought you were my friend." Mary continued. "I guess I was wrong. Friends trust each other." Mary felt herself start to lose control of her powers. 'Oh no.' She thought and then ran up to the girls dormitory. 'How could you be so stupid?' Mary asked herself. 'You know you can't get mad during the night, you could kill someone.' Mary sat on her bed with her knees curled up close to her chest. Mary had the sudden urge to hurt someone. To taste blood on her lips. Mary shivered and pulled her blankets up over her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mary wake up," Hermione said the next morning. "You're going to be late for class." Mary yawned and got out of bed.

"Thanks Herm." Mary said and got into her robes.

When Mary went down to breakfast she saw Harry get up and leave. Mary looked down at her shoes. 'Why did I have to get into that argument? He'll probably never forgive me now.' Mary walked over to where Rose was already sitting talking with Ron.

"Hey," Mary muttered gloomily. She yawned and grabbed and apple.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I think Harry might hate me." Mary answered. "I got really mad at him last night and we got into an argument." Mary bit into the apple. It tasted bitter unlike any apple she had ever eaten. 'Dumb guilt, it's making the food I eat taste awful.' Mary thought.

"I bet he'll forgive you soon." Ron reassured her.

"We better get going. We have Potions in a little while." Hermione said. Mary, Rose, Hermione, and Ron finished their breakfast and set off for the dungeons.

"Mr. Potter can you tell the class the ingredients for making the Polyjuice Potion." Professor Snape said. It was the middle of the class.

"Bicorn Horn (powdered), Boomslang Skin (shredded), Fluxweed (picked during a full moon), Knotgrass, Lace-wing Flies (stewed for twenty-one days), Leeches, and a bit of whomever the person wants to become." Harry answered lazily. 'I guess that potion wasn't completely useless.' Harry thought.

"Err. Correct." Snape said with a very sour expression on his face. Rose tilted her chair so it was only on two of its back legs. She was chewing gum and every few minutes she would blow a bubble and pop it. "Miss Lamya," Snape said turning to face Rose. "How long does it take to make this potion?"

"A month," Rose replied and popped her gum again. "It's on the board." Rose pointed out.

Snape cleared the board with his wand then leaned against the desk. "I'm watching you Miss Lamya." He snarled.

"I'm very concerned." Rose said in a dull voice. When Snape turned around and started walking back to the front of the class talking to the class about the potion Mary gave Rose a thumbs up. Harry rolled his eyes. Rose popped her gum again. Snape flinched and said,

"Spit out your gum Miss Lamya." He muttered a spell and the gum flew into the trash can. Rose shrugged and let the front legs of the chair drop back down to the floor with a great loud, THUMP! Rose reached into her bag when Snape wasn't looking and took out another piece of gum. She started chewing it and popping it. Snape was Rose's and ever other Gryffindors least favorite teacher.

Rose had realized, the first time she was in his class and chewing gum, that Snape flinched each time he heard the gum pop. Rose later found out that Snape hated gum because of some prank that was played on him when he was younger. From that moment on Rose chewing gum in his class only.

Snape snapped a ruler against his desk, "Detention!" He screamed just as the bell rang. Rose shrugged and grabbed her bag. On her way out of the class room she spit her gum inside the trash can.

Once outside the classroom Mary high-fived Rose. "Did you see the look on his face each time you popped your gum?" Mary laughed.

"I don't think that was very funny." Hermione said.

"Funny? That was brilliant!" Ron replied. Rose blushed.

"Did you see the look on his face when you pointed out that the answers were on the board?" Mary asked.

"Yes!" Rose said annoyed.

"Sorry." Mary whispered and hung her head pretending to be very, very sorry.

"Aren't you at all concerned about getting detention?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Rose answered. "One question, weren't you the one that got detention for planning and pulling the biggest prank ever on your old principal?" Hermione blushed.

* * *

Yes I'm finally finished. This chapter took me forever to write. Oh my friend has been bugging me to ask this, which character is your favorite Rose or Mary? Oh and which is your favorite couple Hermione/ Harry or Hermione/Ron?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

DannyPhantomLover: huggles back hope you like this chapter. There is more Rose in it.

Misao, Demon Master: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter. Blood flavored lollipops. Hmmm nice idea. Unless it was in one of the books and I don't remember reading it.

Arisa-san: That's ok I understand lots of people were disconnected from the internet because they were away somewhere. Glad your internet is working, I missed your reviews.

Arisa-san (again): Yes Mary does have the same idea as Peter Pan as do I. Hey you are only a kid once and life is too short to waste.

Arisa-san (again): Thanks for reviewing so much. I am feeling much better thank you.

Animagiblueunicorn: YAY I have a new reader. Thanks. These ideas come to me randomly in dreams sometimes and I just put them into my story.

Arisa-san: Wow you gave me so many reviews. Thanks! huggles Yes being special is hard. 

Arisa-san: Why would there be a knife in the common room? Anyway, thanks. I showed my friend your review and she was like, "What about poor poor Rose? She gets cut by glass." Hee hee.


	16. Chapter 15: Detention

Chapter 15: Detention

**Disclaimer: Poor me. I don't own Harry Potter. Yet…**

Rose returned that night for the detention Snape had given her. She brought gum, just incase she needed a distraction from her work.

"Before we begin, turn out your pockets." Snape said pointing his wand at Rose. Rose groaned and rolled her eyes in a disapproving manner then turned out all her pockets. Ten pieces of gum fell on the floor, along with her wand.

"Thought so." Snape snarled. He bent down and picked up all the gum and her wand. He threw out her gum and put her wand in a drawer in his desk. Snape then locked the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Rose shrieked.

"You will not be needing this tonight." Snape snapped. "Tonight you will be scrubbing all the cauldrons in this room." Rose looked out into the classroom. There had to be at least thirty cauldrons in the room. "Without magic, you will use these muggle cleaners." Snape pointed to a few muggle cleaners that were on a desk. "And don't even think about trying to get your wand. It is magically locked." Rose cursed under her breath. "I will return in two hours. You better be done." He left and Rose heard a click behind her signaling that he had magically locked the door behind her. 'Damn being under ground. There are no windows I can escape out of.'

Rose sighed and looked into one of the cauldrons. "Ugh disgusting." Rose said aloud when she looking inside. The cauldron was covered in icky green goop. Rose grabbed one of the scrubbers and some muggle cleaner and started cleaning. After cleaning at least ten Rose was quite tired. She had used two pints of a certain muggle cleaner and had used five scrubbers. Snape had left ten scrubbers and lots of muggle cleaners so Rose wouldn't stop and say that she couldn't finish because she didn't have enough supplies. Rose looked at her watch. It had only been an hour. Rose groaned and continued working.

Snape came back after the two hours were over and looked in every cauldron. Rose had just finished cleaning the last one in the way back. She had been wrong there were twenty-six.

"I told you to clean them all." Snape snarled.

"I did is there something wrong with your eyes?" Rose snapped back. The only explanation for someone acting this way was that they were pure evil.

"Show some respect Miss Lamya. You did not clean out that one." He pointed to something behind Rose. Rose turned and looked at what he was pointing to. It was the biggest sized cauldron you could buy. The one Snape used for demonstrations.

"But that one is huge and you can just use your wand to make it clean," Rose argued.

"I said all the cauldrons in this room Miss Lamya and you will not leave until they are all clean."

Rose grabbed a new scrubber and two more bottles of muggle cleaners and started cleaning cursing under her breath.

When Rose finished about half an hour later Snape walked over.

"I suppose that will do." He opened the drawer magically and made it fly into Rose's hand. "Now get out of my sight." Snape spat.

"Gladly," Rose muttered.

* * *

"What cruel and unusual task did he have you do for… nearly three hours?" Mary exclaimed when Rose came back cursing under her breath and muttered what an evil twisted person Snape was.

"He had me scrub all the cauldrons in the room including the huge one at the front of the classroom. WITHOUT MAGIC!" Rose answered.

"Sounds like Snape." Harry said. He was sitting in one of the chairs far away from the one Mary had been in.

"He still mad at you I see." Rose whispered to Mary.

"Yes," Mary answered. "Goodness, I keep wanting to say that what Snape did was against the Constitution. I'm never going to get used to living out of the United States."

Rose laughed. "Let me guess. You were good at history?"

"Hell no! I failed 6th grade history which was four years ago. After that I did get good at it but that's because my classes sucked so much it made me seem smart." Mary laughed.

* * *

Hope everyone had a happy New Years. I was debating on weather or not to write more to this chapter but it seemed to kind of end there. Anyway reviewers:

Misao, Demon Master: Oh ok cool. I'll have Mary be eating one. Oh and I think Ron and Hermione are perfect for each other too.

Arisa-san: Same here if I don't review on a story I am reading I feel bad. Yes I knew the perfect house thing was wrong. Again, Ron/Hermione are so perfect.


	17. Chapter 16: Just Desserts

Chapter 16: Just Desserts

**Disclaimer: No I still do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose stayed up late that night looking through a few charm books. One of them had to have something that would help her get back at Snape. Rose moved her flashlight (torch) closer to the page and read,

'Revenge: If you need someone to get their just desserts mutter Desserts justes into whatever food they are going to eat before handing it to the person.' Rose copied down the spell and satisfied with her new found information Rose closed the book and placed it on her bedside table and, after turning off her light, went to bed.

At breakfast Rose hummed to 'Do you believe in Magic.'

"Well you seem much happier today." Mary commented.

"Oh let's say Snape is going to get his, 'Desserts justes'" Rose told them and pointed her wand at the piece of toast that Snape was about to bite into.

"What did you just do?" Mary asked. Rose pulled out the charms book and showed Mary. Mary was then forced to dig through her bag to find her glasses. "Hmmm, wonder what'll happen. Says here it takes 24 hours to take affect." She pointed out.

"Darn it." Rose said. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in and sat down near Mary and Rose.

"What's up?" Ron asked. He had started saying that to tease Mary for saying it each day but according to Mary she didn't mind, she just teased him back.

Mary pointed up to the bewitched ceiling, "Looks like sun, sun, and more sun today." Ron hit her playfully and grabbed something to eat.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the book Rose was putting away. Rose then told her friends about her plan.

"That's brilliant, can't wait to see what happens too bad it takes that long to take affect." Ron said after she was finished. "Hermione you can't say this is a bad idea after what he had Rose do." Ron argued after seeing Hermione's look of disagreement.

"He might be evil but he is still a teacher. You could get into a lot of trouble." Hermione argued.

"Does she look like she cares?" Mary asked pointing to Rose. Rose's face had the full look of determination on it. Rose blushed and looked up as all the owls flew in. Her owl flew down and dropped a letter in Rose's lap. Her owl then flew up to the Owlery.

Rose stuffed the letter in her bag and then continued her breakfast without paying any attention to her friends who were giving her questioning looks.

* * *

Since it was Saturday everyone returned to the common room. Rose answered the letter she had received and then started playing Wizards chess with Harry. Mary was playing Wizards chess with Ron. The only person not playing Wizards chess was Hermione who still thought that it was quite barbaric and was working on her homework for Ancient Runes.

Mary was defeating Ron humiliatingly while Rose and Harry were tied in score.

"How are you so good?" Ron asked Mary.

Mary smiled, "In my third or forth foster home can't remember which now, I had two brothers one my age the other a year older. They loved to play chess and I would watch them and sometimes play with them. They'd always beat me though." She added.

As Ron and Mary had this conversation Harry and Rose were discussing something other then chess.

"So Harry are there going to be try-outs for the Gryffindor Quittich team?" Rose asked.

"You know what I forgot all about that." Harry said smacking his forehead and then ordering a knight to destroy one of Rose's pawns. "Why? Are you interested in one of the open positions?"

Rose nodded. "Chaser." She answered simply. "I'm not sure if I am any good at it, but throwing it into the goal posts might be as easy as in muggle Basketball. I'm good at that." She added and ordered one of her chess pieces to move somewhere.

"I bet you'd be good. I'll have to talk with Ron and Professor McGonagall about the try-outs." Harry answered. Then he looked up slyly and whispered, "Check mate." Rose looked at the chess board and it was true Harry had gotten her king in check mate.

"Are you guys going to play chess all day?" Hermione asked. Four heads shot up.

"Yes," Mary answered plainly for all of them. Ron, Rose, and surprisingly Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

Fifteen minutes later Mary sighed, "This _is _getting boring. You guys want to go down to the grounds?" She asked. Ron, Rose, and Harry shrugged. "What about you Herm?" Mary asked Hermione.

"Better then sitting here doing almost nothing." Hermione replied and set he book down. "Let me go put this stuff up in the dormitory.

"Five skips." Hermione announced. Her friends had gotten her into skipping stones with them. She stepped away from the lake and Harry tossed the stone into the lake.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven!" He said proudly.

"Damn." Mary muttered. She was only able to skip up to three. As they were standing there a red head walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" Ron asked rudely.

"Ron she's your sister." Mary said surprisingly.

"So?" Ron answered. Mary opened her mouth to say something but Ginny cut her off.

"It's ok Mary. I'm used to my brother's rudeness. I came down here because I had nothing to do up in the dormitory."

Hermione nodded and Rose handed her a flat stone. "Let's see what you can do." She challenged.

Ginny smiled and took the stone skipping it across the shimmering water. She got nine skips.

"Damn Ginny," Harry replied. "Have you ever considered being a Chaser?"

Ginny blushed. "Well, I was thinking of trying out. When will the try-outs be?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Harry," Mary said.

"If you guys want I'll go talk to McGonagall about it now." Harry answered. They all shrugged and started walking towards the castle.

* * *

I will change the title to Curses but Blessings next time I update my story so do not get confused. It is still this story just a different title because some people have been telling me that my title is too boring.

Ok now to thank the people who have reviewed;

Arisa-san: Yes I live in America. Virginia (or DC cuz I live so close to DC) to be exact. Sorry it's not longer. As I mentioned above, I have reached a writers block and will be seen playing solitaire until I have an idea.

Misao, Demon Master: Yes Snape is evil. What else is new? :-P Anyway, what's snarky? I'm confused.

Hope you guys like this really really short chapter and don't come to kill me.


	18. Chapter 17: Quidditch

Chapter 17: Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If you haven't figured that out you are a lost cause. Seventeen chapters honestly people! **

After Harry and Ron had talked to McGonagall a notice was posted up in the common room. Try-outs were to be held next Saturday.

Mary sat down in an armchair with a book in her lap. She was not reading it though. Rose was talking to her about the try-outs. Rose had written home earlier for her broom. Mary had her broom already in the dormitory.

"If you guys want to we can go practice." Harry suggested.

"Sure." Mary and Rose answered and jumped up.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Coming Herm?" Ron asked.

"Sure, but I'm not getting on a broom." Hermione answered. Mary ran up to the dormitory and got her broom, while Harry and Ron got their brooms. Rose had to borrow one of the school brooms until hers arrived. Mary promised to let her ride hers since Harry and Ron said that the school brooms were crappy.

Before they left the common room Ron went up to Mary and asked, "Aren't you going to brush your hair." Mary touched her hair which she had been playing with and messing around with for a while.

"No." Mary answered and pulled some of her hair from the back of her head to her face then let it try and fall back into place.

"You look like you are a mad man," Harry observed.

"Mad woman," Mary corrected and walked out of the common room her friends following her.

* * *

When the group got a broom for Rose and Mary retrieved her broom, they headed down to the Quidditch field. Hermione went up to the stands to watch them. Ron and Harry mounted their brooms and Mary and Rose did the same.

"First, let's just see how well you can fly on a broom." Harry said. Rose and Mary nodded.

Harry and Ron pushed off from the ground and flew into the air over to a goal post. Mary pushed off from the ground as the broom tried to go off on its own. She got control of it and flew over to where Harry and Ron were floating.

Now it was Rose's turn. She thrusted herself up into the air, hovering for a moment.

"How do I control this damn thing?" Rose whispered to herself. She turned her hands to her right as the broom went to the right as well. Rose went around in a circle then gained control over her broom. She leaned forward and the broom went as directed. She flew up to where the others were waiting.

Mary faked a yawn. "Finally, geez, Rose. Can't you control a broom?"

"Hey!" Rose defended. "It's not as easy as it looks!"

"It's alright, Rose." Ron said. "You'll get the hang of it." Rose blushed and smiled.

"Alright, let's circle around the field and work on making the broom go where you want it to go." Harry suggested. Rose and Mary nodded. Harry and Ron took a lead and went circling around the goal posts and field. Mary flew ahead of Rose.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Mary shouted.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" Rose defended back. Mary rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron stopped flying and exchanged glances.

"It's a weird trading card game and television show where made-up animal things battle against each other. It's the stupidest thing ever made, in my opinion." Rose explained. Harry and Ron laughed.

Rose tried to gain control of the broom.

"This broom is going to be the death of me." Rose whispered to herself.

Just then, the broom started getting out of control. The broom forced her to fly up further into the sky. Then the broom wouldn't fly anymore. Rose tried to make it fly, but she ended up making herself start falling. Rose jumped off of the broom, changed into a cardinal, and left the broom to fall. Rose hovered for a moment then flew down to the field. She changed back to normal and tried to locate the broom in the sky. She couldn't find it. She shrugged and started brushing some dust off of her shoulders.

"You okay Rose?" Harry voice called out. He was flying down Ron and Mary behind him. Hermione was running down onto the field.

"Yeah," Rose answered. "Gave me quite a scare though. Remind me never to ride one of those brooms again." The other four laughed. "Can't wait for my broom to come."

"Mary," Ron said turning to face Mary. "Your hair is messed up even more."

"AWESOME!" Mary yelled and then messed her hair up more making it look like a giant wind had just passed when in reality it was a perfectly clear non windy day. Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ok no reviews! People better review to this chapter or I'll get really mad.

Part of this chapter was brought to you by Rose. I could not write and so she took over the story. I only started and finished it.

I would have made this chapter longer but because I got no reviews I didn't. Oh and I am writing another ff that I will post soon if anyone is interested in reading it. It takes place in the MWPP time and is about an orphan who is trying to find out who she truly is after being lied to the first seven years of her life.


	19. Chapter 18: Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 18: Dancing in the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yada yada yada, you know the drill. **

Tuesday came and went and it was soon Wednesday. The day the Gryffindor 6th years had DADA. The class was working on Patronus'. So far only Harry and Hermione were able to conjure up a real one. Ron had managed to create a small silvery vapor. Surprisingly Neville was able to also. This took Mary and Rose by surprise until Harry told them that he had taught, well had tried to teach them last year.

After Saturday Harry had forgiven Mary and they were both acting as if nothing had ever happened. In the middle of class after taking a few notes Mary got kind of bored. She took her parchment and rolled it up into a microphone.

"WARNING!" She screamed into it. "I AM EXTREMEMLY BORED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! YOU MAY ALL RUN AROUND SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS! Thank you!" After saying this Ron high-fived her while Hermione gave her a look of disagreement.

"Thank you, Miss Black." Professor Lupin said. Mary smiled and shrugged unrolling the parchment and placing it on her desk.

"It is only fair to warn my classmates. I can act quite odd when I am bored." Mary said.

A few minutes later the class was aloud to use their wands.

"Expecto Patronum!" The whole class yelled. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus were able to create one. Mary laughed out loud when she say a silvery monkey appear out of Seamus' wand. Her sudden happiness was enough to create a silver vapor. Rose seemed to be having a bit of difficulty. Harry seeing this walked over and whispered something in Rose's ear. Rose laughed and tried again. She created a vapor too.

The bell rang and Professor Lupin dismissed the class.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Mary.

"Huh?" Mary asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. Why did you yell out that you were bored?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, because I was. Come on Herm I was just having a little fun. And you have got to admit taking notes is the most boring thing ever invented."

"No staring at a clock for hours is." Harry pointed out.

"What the heck?" Rose asked. Harry shrugged.

"Does anyone like playing on trees?" Mary asked randomly. Her friends gave her a weird look. "I warned you all that I was bored." She pointed out.

* * *

Wednesday was soon gone and Thursday afternoon was soon here. All the Gryffindor 6th years except Hermione (who was still taking a million classes) had Thursday afternoons off. It was raining and Mary was staring out the window. After about five minutes of absolute silence Mary got up and went to the girl's dormitory. She stopped by her bed and knelt beside her trunk pulling out an umbrella.

She came back down and left the common room. Harry and Rose followed her and Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Rose asked in unison. Harry had let go of Mary's arm.

"Outside where does it look like I'm going?" Mary answered and laughed slightly. "You guys coming?"

"I will NEVER understand you Mary." Harry muttered.

"Thanks." Mary answered. "But that doesn't answer my question, you coming or not?" Harry and Rose shrugged. "Where's Ron?" Mary asked.

"He went up to the boy's dormitory to finish up some work," Harry replied.

"Let's go." Mary said and pulled on both Rose's and Harry's wrists. They followed her. Mary saw Rose mouth, 'She's crazy.' And Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm not crazy. I am completely insane. And so are you guys for following me." Mary joked.

Once outside Mary handed Rose and Harry the umbrella. Rose blushed when she had to move closer to Harry to fit under the umbrella. Mary did a few cartwheels and twirled in the gently falling rain.

Mary closed her eyes and imagined what a truly carefree life was like, a life where she didn't have to be afraid of the dark, a life where she didn't have to be afraid of killing her best friends on accident. Rose's voice broke Mary's thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing in the rain what does it look like I'm doing?" Mary snapped.

Water droplets had settled in Mary's hair as her hair started to frizz like mad. She didn't care what her friends thought. The rain was truly magical and quite fun to dance in.

Rose and Harry shrugged. Putting the umbrella down they ran over to where Mary stood and danced. Rose turned into a puppy and splashed in a puddle getting Harry even more wet then before.

"HEY!" Harry yelled and tapped Rose's nose. Rose whined then turned back into her human form holding her nose.

"That hurt." She muttered. Mary laughed and then realized something. It wasn't raining anymore. The rain had slowly stopped and the clouds were moving away. A gentle breeze blew past making Mary's and Rose's hair fly up a bit but because of the weight of the water it didn't fly that high.

Mary muttered a spell that dried off anything and soon it looked as if they had never been in the rain. Mary took her umbrella and the three walked back up to the common room.

* * *

YAY THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! A NEW RECORD!

I think is messed up but you guys have got to review soon!


	20. Chapter 19: the Marauders return

Chapter 19: In which the Marauders return

**Disclaimer: Read the past 18 chapters to find out. **

Earlier that morning…

_The five, "Marauders Jr." walked into the Great Hall. Ron had decided to call them the Marauders Jr. because they were now finishing what the original Marauders started. Shortly after Snape walked in. His now Gryffindor colored robes were torn and he had cat fur on them. _

_Mary laughed as Crookshanks walked into the Great Hall. He jumped up on the bench seat by Hermione and Hermione pet him. _

_'YOU!' Snape spat. 'You did this to me, 100 points from Gryffindor. EACH!' _

_'You can't do that.' Mary said looking very laid back, 'It is not our fault that a cat was acting out of nature. You must have done something to upset it.'_

_'Miss Black I would…' Snape was interrupted by Ron._

_'We didn't do anything!' _

_'You know you could loose your job for accusing students like this.' Rose pointed out. _

_The Marauders Jr. got up and left the Great Hall leaving Snape standing there quite mad. One the way out they bumped into Professor Lupin. _

_'What are you five laughing about?" He asked. _

_Ron answered, 'You'll see when you walk in there,' _

_Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Rose started leaving. Professor Lupin turned around and Mary muttered, _

_'The Marauders have returned, Mister Moony,' As he slowly turned around confused Mary turned invisible solving the mystery of how people seem to disappear when you are talking to them. _

_ 'That was so fun.' Hermione said. _

_The other four stared at her. Then Ron put a hand on her shoulder and said in a very dramatic voice, _

_'Welcome to the dark side.' _

_They all cracked up laughing. _

_'Now how to top that one?' Mary asked no one in particular. _

_'Oh the spell isn't over yet,' Rose muttered her nose inside the charms book. 'It is only beginning. _

Present time:

"Oh this is brilliant!" Harry muttered as they watched the spell take effect from a safe corner in the school.

* * *

Thanks to…

Rose: Glad you liked it.

Misao, Demon Master: Thanks for clearing that up for me. I am a new ff writer on here only been here since summer I think. Whoa 6 year old boy saying f-head. That'd be like my little brother who was crying because I was late (I pick him up from school) saying that. THAT IS SCARY!

Summer: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the next few chapters.

I'm sorry this chapter wasn't long at all I just had major writers block. I am getting more ideas for my other ff, which is on ffdotnet. Just go to my page thing.


	21. Chapter 20: Just Desserts part 2

Chapter 20: In which Snape receives his Just Desserts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has ever been in the Harry Potter books. **

Peering around the corner in plain view Professor Snape appeared to be getting beaten by some imaginary or invisible figure. Every time Snape was punched or fell down Gryffindor colors would spark across the Great Hall and Snapes hair would change color (into the Gryffindor colors.)

Around him Slytherins were devastated along with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs the rest of the students looked ready to burst out laughing. Some were laughing their heads off. If Snape opened his mouth to yell and take points off he was again hit.

Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and the '_Marauders Jr.' _turned around to see Professor Lupin. The five followed sadly. Once in his office Mary leaned against the wall and asked,

"So month's detention I'm guessing. No that's too small err, two months no that still is …"

"MARY!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah?" Mary asked.

"You are rambling on," She paused. "AGAIN"

"I prefer the word prattling which means almost the same." Mary said.

"Whatever." Rose answered rolling her eyes. Mary glared at her.

Hermione stared at them. "I am still trying to figure out why I am your friend." She said to both.

"Because you love us so much," Mary provided.

"Who came up with that spell?" Professor Lupin asked, stopping the friends conversation.

"Rose's!" Ron answered.

"Ronald!" Rose yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron yelled back.

"Aw, but I love that name. Oh and I'm still mad at you."

"It's okay, you are not in trouble. I must say though that was very err interesting but you might have wanted to save it for a Quidditch match don't you think?" He interrupted again with a smile.

"That would have been funny. But you know what I think would really tick him off?" Mary said.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Shampoo and the three words lather, rinse, and repeat." Mary laughed. Professor Lupin was less than amused.

"Mrs. Black, I'm sure we could do without the usage of insulting another Professor."

"I was not insulting. I was merely telling the truth that is he needs to wash that slime ball hair of his."

The conversation continued and they all ended up getting a few points off no detentions though.

-----------------

A few nights later Mary was having trouble sleeping. She went down to the common room and lay on a couch near the fire.

_'Why do I keep thinking like this?' _Mary asked herself. She had been thinking for a long while about how she wanted to taste blood on her lips. _'That would be the best way to get rid of the only friends you have had in a long time. Stop letting the vampire part of you take control!' Mary yelled at herself mentally. 'Not again.' A soft voice said in back of her mind. _

"Mary." A voice disrupted her thoughts and Mary jerked back to the common room and saw Harry staring down at her. He sat down on the couch next to Mary. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mary asked.

"You are crying," Harry answered. Mary slowly brought a finger up the her cheek where a wet tear lay. "You sure you are ok?"

"I don't know anymore." The answer startled Harry. When he didn't speak Mary continued. "Everything is so confusing now. Everything is happening so fast and oh God Harry I'm just so confused and scared." She started crying and Harry held her muttering comforting words.

"It's ok Mary." He whispered.

"No it's not. It will never be alright. You don't know and I wish you did. I wish I could tell you. Oh how I wish you all knew," Mary whispered back. A whisper being all her voice could produce. Harry looked at Mary for a while he didn't understand what she was talking about but he had a feeling he would know soon enough.

Mary and Harry spent most of the night there. Harry trying to calm Mary and Mary just being grateful she had a good friend like Harry. If she didn't she didn't even want to think of what would be possible.

-------------

Short, yes I am sorry. It is also turning MaryxHarry. You will see more of that along with RonxRose as the story gets nearer to Christmas. Next Chapter is QUITTICH! Everyone cheer! There will be little romance in that chapter more action. In chapter 22 I am thinking about skipping a month straight to Christmas. In that chapter there will be romance with the couples I mentioned above. Just warning you, if you think you won't like it then I suggest you leave now instead of reviewing insults. Anyway onto last chapter's reviewers.

Arisa-san: What are you confused about?

Rose: Yep. You do.

Misao, Demon Master: YAY VIRTUAL FEISTA! WHOOT

Starinthenight: hee hee thanks. You are scaring me though. And what creeps me out more is that I know you in real life. AND OMG YOU ARE IN MY CHORUS CLASS AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Turtle4318: Thank you I'm glad you like my story. I just hope you like it after I post the next few chapters.

WOW LOTS OF REVIEWERS THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!


	22. Chapter 21: Quidditch

Chapter 21: Quidditch

**Disclaimer: The game Quidditch came from the brilliant amazing mind of J.K. Rowling not mine. I am too stupid to come up with something like that. **

Mid-November rolled by bringing with it cold bitter weather and the ever popular game of Quidditch. The first game of the school year was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Since Lee Jordon was no longer attending Hogwarts someone else was appointed to do the announcements during the game. Terry Boot was now calling out the names of the people on the Gryffindor team.

"Keeper: Ronald Weasley!" Terry Boot announced.

"RON!" Ron yelled from the grounds although Terry could not hear him.

"Chasers: Rose Lamya!" Rose was riding her own broom which her mother had sent not to long ago. "Virginia Weasley!"

"GINNY!" Ginny yelled. Mary laughed at how she acted just like her brother.

"And Jack Sloper," After being beater for a short term last year Jack had decided to stay on the team while Andrew said it was best if he didn't.

"Beaters: Mary Black and Seamus Finnigan!"

"Seeker: HARRY POTTER!" Terry Boot went off to announce the Slytherin team with a bit less enthusiasm.

"Are you nervous?" Ron asked Rose.

"Hell yeah," Rose replied. Ron laughed.

"You'll do ok. Besides Slytherin is lacking talent, lots of talent," He added as 'Draco Malfoy' was announced.

"Let's play QUIDDITCH!" Terry yelled. The team captions, Harry and Draco shook hands in disgust and then Madame Hooch released the bludgers, quaffle, and snitch.

The 14 players flew up and began a great game. Gryffindor got the first point when Ginny scored. ("Gryffindor scores 10 to 0" Terry announced)

"Slytherin chasers races down the field towards the Gryffindor goal posts. And Ronald blocks it!" Terry said a while later.

"RON!" Ron yelled.

"Oh sorry, Ron blocks it," Terry corrected himself. About half an hour later the game was 70 Gryffindor to 50 Slytherin. Mary kept having to run around knocking the bludgers away from everyone. The Slytherin beaters kept trying to hit Harry off his broom.

"Harry Potter has seen the snitch!" Terry yelled. Malfoy steered his broom around to follow Harry. Anger boiled up in Mary. She hit a bludger that was headed towards Jack then got an idea. She flew over to Seamus and told him her plan.

Seamus would hit a bludger towards one of the Slytherin chasers while Mary hit one towards Draco. Seamus smiled and flew off. At exactly the same time they hit a bludger. Seamus' went after a chaser, Mary's after Draco hitting Draco promptly in his jaw. He lost balance and this gave Harry enough time to catch the snitch. By the time Madame Hooch saw was able to blow her whistle Terry was yelling.

"IT'S ALL OVER HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"Great game guys," Harry said later on when the team had landed.

"You were great Rose. And Ginny since when have you been able to play chaser?" Ron asked.

"I have always been able to play. I would steal yours or the twins' brooms when I was little and practice. Sometimes Charlie or Bill would play with me." Ginny answered blushing.

---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- - - - - -

When the team got back to the common room a party awaited them. Ron and Rose walked over to a couch by the fire, having some trouble getting through the crowd of cheering Gryffindors.

"You played brilliantly." Ron commented. Rose blushed.

"Thanks." She managed to say. "Your sister got more points then I did though."

"Yes but you were the one that got the Quaffle from the Slytherins so many times." Ron pointed out. Rose blushed.

Meanwhile Ginny was making her way through the crowd to where her brother sat.

"Hi Rose. Hi Ron." She said.

"Go away Ginny," Ron answered

"Ron," Rose said, "You can sit with us if you want." She offered.

"No thanks, I just wanted to ask if you guys knew where Hermione is." Ginny asked.

"You know I haven't seen Hermione since after the Quidditch match." Rose said in thought.

"Check the library." An annoyed Ron suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that." Ginny said and quickly ran out of the Gryffindor common room.

The rest of the team were enjoying themselves along with most of the Gryffindors. Around midnight Professor McGonagall made everyone go up to their dormitory's. Although she seemed like she wanted to have celebrated Gryffindors victory herself.

---- --- -------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ---------- ---------- --------

And so ends this chapter. The next chapter I have already started writing. It is the Christmas chapter. I have to do some editing and revising but after that is through I will post it. Just to warn you it is VERY long and contains lots of fluff.

Ok now to thank reviewers:

Rose: Thanks for reviewing… But you are scaring me with your hyper ness.

Arisa-san: Ok then. Thanks. I'm glad you think that they make a good couple oh and you spelled 'Rhyme' incorrectly.

Misao, Demon Master: You are scaring me too. STOP EATING SUGAR AND DRINKING COFFE, PEOPLE!

magicgirl45852: Whoot new reader! Black is a very common last name. That is my neighbors last name, and there are at least 3 or 4 at my brothers elementary school. Harry did get a bit sad when he heard her last name. Remember:****

"_My name's Mary Black." Mary introduced herself. The black haired boy stiffened after she said her last name._

Ok it's not really sad but still. He did make some sort of reaction. And to your other question: _And Why doesn't Mary & Rose know who the original Maruaders were._ I can't answer that because I don't understand it.


	23. Chapter 22: Christmas

Chapter 22: Christmas at the Lamya's

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that seems familiar to you. I do not own the lyrics either. They are by Simple Plan. I do not own National Treasure either (Some quotes are mentioned) **

"Hello Ms. Lamya." Mary said when they all arrived at Rose's house. "Nice to meet you, I like your house. Nice decorations. Rose hates them though." Mary added. Rose shot glares at Mary and Ms. Lamya gave Rose a 'We'll talk later' look. After being introduced to everyone Ms. Lamya she left the room. Rose pulled her wand slowly out of her jacket to send a curse at her mother but Ron lowered her wand.

"You guys can put your trunks in the living room. I'll get my brother to carry them up later." Rose said.

"Your brother?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, DANIEL," Rose yelled. A boy with light brown, short hair and being about 4'8" tall walked down the stairs.

"You know I hate that name!" He yelled back at her. Rose rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I was playing on my game boy."

"Can you bring these trunks up to the guest bedrooms? Thanks." Rose said while Daniel growled.

"Introduction Madame Rose." Mary said acting formal.

Rose laughed and introduced everyone to her brother. After she was finished introducing she saw her brother struggling to carry a particularly heavy trunk.

"Herm, What do you keep in there?" Ron asked.

"Books." Hermione answered.

"Danny just leave that one for last." Rose said and started walking up the stairs her friends followed her. Ron followed close behind Rose. Rose stopped in one doorway,

"This is my room." She said. Then looked at Mary oddly. "Why are you giggling?"

"Look up Ronald and Rose." She said then she paused, "Sounded cooler in my head." They looked up. Mistletoe was dangling a just over their heads. Rose and Ron blushed and then kissed following the rules of mistletoe.

"Was it just me or was that kiss a bit longer then it should have been?" Mary asked when Rose and Ron broke apart. Mary giggled. "Can I plan your wedding?"  
Rose whispered something to Ron, Ron nodded and pulled Harry and Mary under the mistletoe.

Mary and Harry kissed also, for about as long as Rose and Ron.

"And you said they kissed for a long time," Hermione said. Harry and Mary blushed.

"Why don't you show us the rest of the house?" Mary changed the subject. _'Exactly what I need is for me to fall in love with Harry._ _That'd make the front page news,_ '_Vampire_ _loves boy-who-lived._' Mary thought. Rose showed them the rest of the house. Rose only had two guest bedrooms so Hermione and Mary got one room, Ron and Harry the other. (There were four beds.)

Danny had brought up all the trunks and the five helped him bring up Hermione's.

"I hate it being so cold outside." Mary said randomly. The five were in Rose's living room helping decorate the tree.

"Why?" Harry asked, her other friends looked ready to ask the same thing.

"You can't sleep under the stars." Mary said.

"Rose, you have weird friends." Danny said. He was on the couch playing his game boy again.

"I know." Rose replied. Hermione took a pillow from the couch and hit Rose. Mary, Harry, and Ron followed. "Ah! I surrender!" Rose yelled from under the pillows. Rose ran away from her friends and the horrid pillows. Mary and Harry followed her and got caught under another piece of mistletoe.

"Your mom just loves mistletoe doesn't she?" Harry asked and kissed Mary.

'Damn you Rose. I'll get you back for this.' Mary thought as she kissed Harry back.

"You two look so cute together." The voice made Harry and Mary break apart. It was Ms. Lamya. She had brought some Christmas lights and was streaming them around the tree. Mary blushed. Harry smiled.

"Ewe," Danny said and left the room.

"We need to find you someone." Mary said randomly as she put another ordainment up on the tree.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked not liking where her friend was going.

"You know, we need to find you a boyfriend." Mary answered.

"Err," Hermione blushed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well you guys know Terry Boot? He's a Ravenclaw in our year." Hermione said. "Well we've been going out since after the first Quidditch game." Hermione blushed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked. Hermione shrugged. There was a silence.

Mary exhaled slowly, "silence…" She muttered under her breath.

"What is up with you and silence?" Ron asked.

"I HATE silence," Mary answered, "Ever wonder why I am a loud person, most of the time." Harry smiled as if he were trying not to laugh. Mary hit him upside the head. "Hey I just realized something." Mary said to herself.

"What might that be?" Hermione asked.

"The sky is blue." Mary answered her friends looked at her strange. "I'm kidding, this is a muggle neighborhood. My walkman should work!" Mary exclaimed and went up to the guest bedroom she was sleeping in. A few seconds later she came down with her walkman in hand. "Ok, now I can help you guys with whatever decorations you need to still put up."

"I think that is it." Ms. Lamya said. "You five did a great job with the tree. There are some fresh cookies in the kitchen. You can help yourselves." She smiled and walked through a door on the other side of the room. Rose told them that it led to the office/computer. Ron who was completely new to a muggle house asked what it was causing Rose to bring her friends up to her room to show Ron what a computer is.

"Don't walk into the room at the same time as me." Rose commanded. Ron smiled and went in after her but then pulled her back to the doorway. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Rose shrieked.

"Follow the rules of mistletoe." Ron whispered.

"You guys are going to make me puke." Mary muttered and pretended to puke.

Rose kissed Ron shorter then last time and then ran onto her bed. She reached onto her bookcase near her bed and pulled out a black rectangle that had a bit of depth to it. She placed it on a big book ("That way I don't burn the bed" Rose explained.) She opened the rectangle and pressed a button.

"This is a laptop." Rose explained to Ron. "It's a muggle device used for…" Rose stopped. "What is a laptop used for?"

"Goofing off, chatting with friends, listening to music, writing, etc. etc. It makes muggle's lives a bit easier." Mary answered.

"Ok then what she said. It is smaller then a computer which is what my mother has. This is portable and in my opinion much better." The laptop made a noise then said, "Welcome back Rose." Mary laughed at the look on Ron's face.

"It's programmed to say that Ron." Mary laughed.

"You really should take muggle studies Ron." Hermione said. Rose clicked on a little envelope on her screen. Mary was sitting on Rose's bed now humming to the song. Rose reached over and turned the volume to its highest really fast.

"AH ROSE!" Mary threw her headphones off as if they were a poisonous spider. She rubbed her ears. Rose pressed stop and put the CD into her computer and played it using _windows media player. _

_'Do ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming'_

Mary started singing along.

'_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me'_  
Soon after Rose picked up what the chorus was and started singing that.  
'_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life' _

_  
_"Do you like dogs?" Rose asked as the next song started. Harry, Hermione, Mary, and Ron shrugged. Rose whistled and they heard footsteps. Up the stairs came an old looking golden retriever and a very hyper black mutt. "Meet Jasmine and Jack." Rose introduced.

"You have a good voice Rose." Ron said.

"Thanks." Rose blushed.

"Way better then mine." Mary commented.

"Yours is good too." Harry told Mary.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Hermione exclaimed trying to change the subject. The five friends rushed to get their snow clothes on and ran outside. In no time there was snow flying all over the place.

Mary ran and slipped on some ice while trying to hit Hermione. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Her friends dropped the snowballs they had made and ran towards Mary.

"You okay?" Harry asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so." Mary said and winced then in one quick movement brought her left hand (which had been behind her back) up and hit Harry with a snowball which had been lying on her palm.

"Oh you're going to pay." Harry muttered and took off his glasses to wipe the snow off of them. Mary started running but in no time Harry had caught up and hit her with a snowball.

"Oh Potter!" Mary exclaimed and picked up some snow and made a snowball. She threw it at Harry but Harry rolled out of the way and it hit Hermione instead.

"MARY!" Hermione yelled. It went on like this until they were called in to get ready for dinner. After dinner Hermione had to go home because her parents were here. Her parents wanted her home for Christmas day. Her friends gave her their gifts for her and helped bring her trunk down.

After Hermione was gone everyone went up to the guest bedroom that Mary was sleeping in because there was a TV with a DVD player in it. The TV was on the wall across from the two beds so Rose and Ron sat on one bed Mary and Harry on the other.

After much arguing over the choice of movie (Mary wanting to watch something Disney) they chose National Treasure. Before Rose put the movie in Rose and Mary explained some stuff about the United States of America.

The whole room burst out laughing after this part in the movie,

_"I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, this car smells weird." _

"Sounds like something you'd say Mary." Harry commented.

"Oh shut it or else." Mary said and looked back at the TV screen.

"Or else what?" Harry teased in a whisper.

"Or else I'll have to do this," Mary whispered and kissed Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Let's show them how it's done." Ron muttered and Rose blushed as Ron kissed her.

_'Is she pregnant?' 'I look pregnant?' _The movie said but no one was watching it anymore.

Midnight came as the last scene rolled by.

"Happy Christmas." Ron whispered to Rose.

"Happy Christmas," She answered back. Mary had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry set Mary head back on the pillow and Ron, Rose, and Harry left the room after turning the movie off.

"PRESENTS!" Daniel yelled early in the morning waking up the other five people sleeping in the house.

"We know Danny now let us sleep!" Rose yelled out of her room at him. Mary groaned as she got up and pulled a potion bottle and started drinking the nasty stuff. She really hated it but she knew she would not have any friends if she turned into a blood sucking monster on Christmas day. There was a knock on the guest bedroom door. Mary hid the now empty potion bottle and opened the door.

"Have a good night's sleep?" Harry asked. Mary smiled and laughed a bit before nodding.

"You?" She asked as she walked back to her trunk and picked out her clothes for the day.

"Okay," Harry shrugged. Across the hall Ron wasn't having as good a conversation with Rose.

"Go away Ron," Rose muttered hiding her head with her pillow.

"Come on Rose get up its Christmas." Ron said cheerfully.

"GO AWAY!" Rose yelled and then there was a growling sound as if Rose had transformed into a wolf or dog.

-

"Oh no," Mary muttered and she walked across the hall. Where there was a wolf where Rose should be. "Ron," Mary shook her head. "You can't wake Rose up in the morning. Do you not know why I only wake Hermione up early?"

Rose transformed back into her human form and buried herself under the blankets. "I don't care if it's the bloody Fourth of July, I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"Uh… Rose, England remember? No Forth of July." Mary informed. Rose growled as Mary, Harry, and Ron left the room.

"Ron, never try to wake her up early in the morning. She tends to get really mad and mean." Mary said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ron answered looking a bit frightened but then he seemed like he was going to burst out laughing at the same time.

About an hour later Rose came down in Elmo pajamas and snuck up behind Ron and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Sorry," She yawned and sat down on the couch.

"Can we open presents now?" The impatient ten year old asked.

"Yes you may Danny." Ms. Lamya answered.

Danny opened his gifts first as all the older people in the room were willing to let Danny have fun. It was Christmas after all. After Danny finished ripping the paper off ever single gift labeled to him he happily left. Ms. Lamya went to make breakfast decided to leave Ron, Rose, Mary, and Harry alone.

Before they opened their gifts Mary stopped them.

"Have you guys ever seen that little kid show Blues Clues?" Mary asked. In reply Rose groaned. Ron and Harry shook their heads. "It's a little kid cartoon about this blue dog and her owner. The dogs name is Blue and they go on hunts for clues. It's sort of a mystery type thing. Anyway since it is for little kids they have songs. One of them is for when there is a birthday and someone is opening gifts. It goes something like this." Mary took a deep breath to start singing but Rose covered Mary's mouth with her hand. Mary was about to bite Rose's hand away but then remembered what biting someone would lead to. "Ok I won't sing it." Mary pouted.

Ron, Rose, Harry, and Mary all got a Weasley sweater and some fudge from Mrs. Weasley. Rose had gotten Mary a Honeydukes sweets basket. Mary had gotten Rose an Elmo plush. It was in a box so sarcastically Rose said,

"Oh a box thank you so much Mary."

"Isn't it the best gift you ever got?" Mary replied with just as much sarcasm. Ron handed Rose a small box that looked like a jewelry box. Rose unwrapped it and opened the box.

"Oh my God Ron!" She hugged Ron. "But how'd you," She began to ask.

"Fred and George, who knew their shop, would be such a success?" He laughed. He then put the silver necklace with an emerald cats eye in the middle on her neck.

"Ron," Harry started. "You just had to make my gift unoriginal didn't you?" He joked. Harry handed Mary her gift. It was a silver necklace almost identical to Rose's but instead of the emerald cats eye there was a crescent moon and a star. Instead of a small chain there were letters. On the right of the moon the words spelled out 'Mary' and on the left of the star the letters spelled 'Black.'

"Harry," Mary said and kissed him. "Thanks I love it." She hugged him. "You now make my gift seem so lame." She said. They kept unwrapping gifts and thanking each other. They all had a very good Christmas.

Ok, don't sue me for this chapter. LOOK its LONG! I warned you ahead of time about the pairings. If you dislike it please do not review telling me it could never happen. It's my fan fiction. Anything can happen and this is written for fun anyway. Well anyway hope you like it. THIS WAS SIX PAGES ON WORD! Damn how did I write that much. I was having a lot of trouble with the Christmas gifts. I was also having trouble adding a bit of humor to this chapter. The next chapter is a 'Mary chapter' as my friend calls it. It will also be more serious then humorous that is why I tried to add lots of Humor to this chapter.

Anyway I have to now thank all those reviewers:

Rose: Thanks for reviewing again.

Misao: Oops my bad. I thought it was Virginia. Oh well. Too late to change it now. I'll remember that for future chapters though. No I do not know what "castrate" means. But do I want to? I will update on "Who am I?" soon. I have a bit of a block for that. But good news. I have the next 2 chapters already written I just need to revise and edit. And err… I DON'T HAVE ANY SCHOOL UNTIL WEDNESDAY! laughs at everyone who has school

StonySilence: WHOOT NEW REVIEWER! Do all of you guys just form this little, "Spaz out and scare the author completely" group?

Kocran: ANOTHER NEW READER and I am on a roll! Anyway, Yes 18 was kind of (well very, completely) random. You may find some other chapters like that. I tend to post completely random stuff when I don't know what else to write.  



	24. Chapter 23: Truth is found

Chapter 23: Truth is found

**Disclaimer: Just because I was bored and started writing this does not mean I own anything. **

Harry woke to the sounds of something unfamiliar to him. He glanced at the clock, 7:00 the sun should rise in a bit. He shrugged and got up. He walked to the source of the noise. It was coming from Mary's room. He heard scratching then the flapping of wings. Harry stood confused. He pulled his wand out and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Alohamora," Harry whispered and the door opened. Mary lay in the middle of the room the sun risen and the beams shining across the room. Harry walked slowly towards her not being able to see if she was awake or not, her cloak covering up her body.

"Mary?" Harry asked kneeling down next to her. The door quietly shut behind him. This was too odd. "Mary?" He pulled the cloak away from her face. Something looking like glass had cut Mary's now deathly pale skin just below her eyes. Harry remembered Mary mentioning wearing contacts but contacts weren't glass. Harry shook Mary slowly and gently. "Mary wake up." He whispered. Mary didn't make a sound.

A thought ran through Harry's head and he quickly found his fingers running to her wrist checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one and picked Mary up gently to place her on the bed. Harry noticed that the cuts on her face hadn't caused blood to drip; there was only a small bit of dry blood. There was blood, fresh blood flowing near her chin. And over her lower lip lay a sharp tooth, a fang perhaps.

_'WOAH,' _Harry thought as something flashed in his mind. '_Pale skin, sharp teeth perhaps fangs, blood flowing covering her lips and teeth.' _Harry jumped back then another voice in his head told him to go find someone, before Mary killed someone. Before Harry could move towards the door it opened and Rose walked in. Seeing Harry startled her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I have a guess but I really, really hope I am wrong." Harry muttered. Rose looked at him oddly. "I think Mary is a vampire." Harry gulped not believing he had just said that. He hoped he was wrong, he really did.

"You can't be serious." Rose choked.

Harry looked almost as pale as Mary was right now, "Just look at her. Doesn't she remind you of those pictures of vampires in our Defense against Dark Arts books?"

Rose walked over to the bed half afraid. "Mary?" She barely whispered. "What happened to her?" Rose demanded half yelling.

Harry sat on the end of the bed his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. He shook his head, "I don't know." He said, "I don't know." He repeated annoyed with himself.

"I'm going to get my mom." Rose got up. Harry let her leave and just sat there afraid of the truth he knew was coming. _'How can she be a vampire? That's what she was talking about a month ago. That is why she was afraid, and I thought she was afraid of death eaters or Voldemort. How could I have been so stupid?' _Harry asked himself.

Rose came back and Ron followed her.

"My mom is coming in a bit." Rose informed Harry. Ron looked half scared half worried.

"You honestly think she is a Vampire?" Ron asked Harry. Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to. They knew the answer. Mary still lay silently still. Harry walked over to check for a pulse again. Still there, Harry smiled weakly, she was alive and it didn't seem like she was going to die soon. He hoped he was right.

Rose was looking for the first aid kit that Mary kept in her trunk when she came across something. A box filled with the potion bottles containing the same potion. She looked at the label and dropped it in surprise.

"ROSE!" Ron and Harry yelled and Harry whipped out his wand to clean up the mess.

"Guys she is a vampire." Rose said shakily, "She has a whole box here with that potion vampires take to prevent themselves from wanting to drink blood," She said not believing what she was saying.

'_I'm wrong I just have to be.' _Rose thought.

While Rose was thinking about this Mary had jolted at the sound of breaking glass and the spilling of something. She heard someone speaking but couldn't understand what. She then heard a male voice mutter a spell Mary was sure made something get cleaned up.

'Rose where is your mother?' An impatient voice asked. Mary had a headache from thinking so hard about what the people were saying. She tried to move her hand to her forehead but her hand fell limp and pain surged through her body. Had she broken her arm?

'I'm here, what happened.' Another voice said this one of an older person. Mary fell back into unconsciousness being unable to think properly.

"We don't know." Harry said looking over at Mary. Did she just try to move? "I think she is a Vampire though." Harry whispered. He sat by where Mary lay. "I heard scratching and wings flapping." Harry said in thought.

"We learned about this earlier." Ron said, "There are different types of Vampires. Most of them turn into wolves and bats." He said matter-of-factually.

"We will have to wait until she wakes up and that will not be until eleven or noon. I'm not sure there is anything we can do or need to do. She is breathing well and if she is a vampire that explains her paleness." Mrs. Lamya said. "I know you might not want to but you can go back to bed. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Harry, Ron, and Rose nodded and Mrs. Lamya left the room after saying,

"If something bad happens or if she wakes up tell me ok Rose, Ron, Harry." They nodded again. Rose and Ron decided to go back to sleep. Harry knew someone had to stay up and he would not be able to sleep again that morning. _'Mary, please be ok, please.' _

Harry ran his fingers through Mary's hair thinking. _'How could this happen? How can she be a Vampire? It didn't seem fair. Was that why she had so many foster families in her past?' _Harry thought. He looked down at Mary's face and saw something. She had opened her eyes but then quickly snapped them shut.

"Mary?" Harry asked hope in his voice, Mary tried to make a sound but nothing came. What had happened? "Mary? Can you open your eyes? Just shake your head yes or no." Mary shook her head no. "Want me to dim the lights?" Harry asked. Mary nodded, that would help. Harry walked to the window and pulled down the blinds and turned off most of the lights except for a small one across the room. "That better?" He asked. Mary was able to open her eyes but everything was blurry. Her contacts must have fallen out or she must have taken them out without remembering. Harry looked around for a glasses case. Finding one in Mary's trunk he placed them on her.

"I'm going to go get Rose, Ron, and Ms. Lamya." Harry informed her. "I'll be right back." He reassured her. Harry got up and went to wake up Ron. Ron woke up Rose. Rose got mad but when Ron told her Mary had woken up Rose got up. Harry found Ms. Lamya in the kitchen.

Mary lay on the bed not remembering anything. What had happened? Why was she lying in bed while wearing regular clothes (not pajamas)? Why was her head throbbing? Mary closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. She heard the click of the door open and her eyes shot open with surging pain in her head from moving too fast.

"Mary," Rose said and gave her friend a hug. "What happened? Harry says that you did this to yourself but I don't really believe him and," Rose was stopped be Ron.

"Rose, when someone has just woken up after being unconscious for a while the last thing they want is a lot of talking that makes no sense." Ron said.

Harry and Ms. Lamya walked up a few moments later.

"You feeling alright sweetheart?" Ms. Lamya asked. Mary shrugged she hated that question, _'How are you feeling? It is such a stupid question. Like if someone fell out of a really tall tree and someone asks, are you okay of course the person is not okay, they just feel many feet.'_ Harry returned to his spot right next to Mary. Mary was glad he wasn't afraid of her. But she wasn't glad about the question he asked,

"Mary," Harry started. "I'm sorry if this is not true and please don't get offended, but I found a conclusion that you were a Vampire. Is that true?" Mary breathed in deeply then exhaled slowly. Mary nodded. For the first time she realized that she had blood on her lip. She touched her fingers to her lip and fresh blood covered her index finger. She shivered.

"It is true. I was bitten when I was little, maybe around eight or nine." Mary coughed. "I can't remember anymore." She said hoarsely. "If you don't want to be my friend anymore I'll understand." Mary said, _'Why would they want to be her friend anyway. No one ever did.' _

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "Of course we are your friends. It doesn't matter who or what you are, you could be related to the giant squid we wouldn't care. I mean you are still Mary."

"I could have killed you all last night," Mary muttered. "You don't get it. I locked myself in here when I remembered I had forgotten to take my potion. I have to take it at a certain time you see? And well if I hadn't remembered you would all most likely be dead." Mary said shivering more. Harry put an arm around her. "Now you guys know." Harry kissed her head which was resting on his chest at the moment. There was a silence in which Mary did not care. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Harry's heart. Afraid of what would happen to her if it ever stopped.

'_I have finally found friends. TRUE friends,' _Mary thought. '_I hope nothing ever happens that will change this.'_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing!

DannyPhantomLover : thanks and I'll have to buy it for you.

funkygurl3: Glad you like my ff.

Misao, Demon Master: You are starting to scare me.

StonySilence: Salt? You are scaring me too. Thanks for having me on your favorites list, I _REALLY _appreciate it. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 24: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 24: Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

Harry and Mary sat in one compartment while Rose and Ron said bye to Ms. Lamya and looked for Hermione. That's right they were going back to Hogwarts. It had been two days since Mary had told them about her being a Vampire. They hadn't spoken much about it but she knew she had to tell Hermione and that would bring up the subject.

Mary sighed and picked her head up off of Harry's shoulder where it had been resting.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Mary smiled weakly.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" Mary asked.

"Mary," Harry sighed.

"I'm just still thinking about what happened two days ago." Mary said darkly.

"Are you going to tell Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to have to. She is smart she'll figure it out and I don't want to put you, Ron, or Rose in a position you guys wouldn't want to be in." Mary said. She then got up and pulled her headphones and walkman out of her trunk. She turned her CD to 11 and laid her head on Harry shoulder again. "They found Hermione." Mary said after a few moments of silence. Harry looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I will tell all of you when everyone comes and the train starts." Mary said wanting to be sure they weren't about to be overheard. Ron, Rose, and Hermione came back but Hermione wasn't alone. Terry Boot was with her. Mary shivered.

"Hi Mary, hi Harry," She said merrily. "You guys know Terry right?"

"Yeah," Harry said and Mary just nodded. Harry ran his fingers through Mary's hair. "Err, Hermione." Harry started thinking about how he would tell Hermione that Terry had to leave.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Terry," Mary interrupted directing this comment to Terry, "I wanted to speak with my friends privately for a while. Is it okay if you left for a bit. When I am through speaking with my friends Hermione will come get you okay?" Mary asked. Terry nodded.

"I'll go find my friends." Terry said and kissed Hermione goodbye. When he was gone Hermione looked at Mary,

"That was rude." She said.

"Mary had a reason for why she said that." Rose said. "Sit down." They all sat and Mary magically locked the door and cast a spell around the compartment so no one could hear them.

"Where to start?" Mary sighed putting her head in her hands, in thought. "Well," Mary began. "I'm a Vampire." She said simply. Hermione stared at her for a while. Then she began laughing.

"Very funny joke Mary now what were you really going to say?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm serious I am a Vampire." Mary replied. "If you don't believe me ask any staff member at Hogwarts. Dumbeldore had to tell them when I was enrolled into Hogwarts."

"You really are serious. Oh my gosh, Mary." Hermione said in a bit higher then a whisper voice. Hermione went over and gave Mary a hug.

"Mary?" Rose asked.

"Yes?" Mary asked back.

"How come you can be out in the sun?" She asked. To Rose's well everyone's surprise Mary laughed.

"I asked that same question when the Healers told me I was a Vampire." Mary laughed. "There were lights on almost everywhere and the blinds were open. It would have been very funny actually, if it hadn't been for that matter. I know you guys read in Defense against Dark Arts about Vampires. I was present for most of those classes." Mary shuttered remembering how scared she had been. "There are different types of Vampires. I am the type that can stop themselves from wanting to drink blood from the first human I see each night. As long as I drink my potion at the right time each morning and as long as I don't get mad. If I get mad," Mary's voice trailed off and she shivered. "Anyway," She said after a bit of silence. "I can be out in the sunlight and I can have lots of lights on but as much as I hate having to admit it, I feel better in the dark." Mary shivered again.

"I have other powers though. One you guys already know." Mary continued. "These powers are not connected to my being a Vampire. I'm not sure if I should be thankful or not for that." She sighed. "I can turn invisible that you guys already know. I can also sense the presence of people. That is how I know that Ron and Rose had found Hermione." Mary directed this comment to Harry. "I don't know how I got those powers. I'm not even sure I've had them my whole life. I just know that whenever I use them I feel calm. It scares me sometimes and sometimes it doesn't." Mary said half confused with herself. "I think that is all I need to tell you." Mary sighed and leaned against Harry who kissed her head and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Everyone was silenced then Mary spoke again.

"Don't tell anyone please. If you do I think I may be expelled. I'm breaking the rules by telling you but well after everything that happened I had to," Mary prattled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked and for the first time realized how pale Mary looked. Mary let Ron, Rose, and Harry tell the story of what had happened two days ago. Mary stared out the window and the fast moving landscape. _'They now know. I don't have to keep a secret from them anymore, so why do I feel bad?' _

Hermione got up after the story was completed and went to find Terry. Mary placed the headphones on her ears and drowned herself in the music blocking everyone out. Mary fell asleep and Harry didn't seem to mind. He was deep in thought. He had tried not to think about it for a while but the thought kept haunting her. _'Mary's last name is Black. She's a witch. She could be related to Sirius.' _Harry pushed the thought away. The mention of his godfathers name brought unwanted memories back. The lady with the food trolley came. Harry got some stuff as usual. Mary woke up at this time but didn't eat. She wasn't hungry. Terry kept looking over at Mary. He had joined Hermione in the compartment while Mary was asleep.

"Hermione tell your boyfriend to stop staring at me." Mary said annoyed. Terry stopped looking over at her and continued talking to Hermione. They were talking about boring school, of course.

Mary fingered her necklace. For some reason Terry made her nervous. Mary groaned as she sensed Draco Malfoy coming towards their compartment. She told Harry in a low voice so Terry couldn't hear. About two minutes later the compartment door slid open. Mary and Harry jumped to their feet. Mary whipped out her wand fast.

"What's all this about?" Draco asked innocently. "Can't a guy come talk to his favorite cousin?"

Mary laughed meanly. "I'm your favorite cousin then? Well I'm truly sorry to tell you this but I hate you." Mary said the 'truly sorry' part sarcastically.

"Get out of here." Rose said. Ron, Rose, Terry, and Hermione were now standing.

"I don't think I will. It's quite nice here." Draco said pushing Rose aside.

"She said get the hell out of here ferret boy." Ron said defending Rose. At the same time Ron and Mary yelled a curse resulting in something very, very odd. Malfoy ran out of the compartment. Mary high-fived Ron and then sat back down.

"Normally I'd say, 'why does he always have to bug us' but that was sort of fun." Mary laughed.

"Speak for yourself I have Malfoy germs." Rose said in disgust. Everyone laughed. After about five minutes, Terry left to go speak with his friends from Ravenclaw. A short while later they had arrived at Hogwarts.

-


	26. Chapter 25: OotP

Chapter 25: The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER! RAWR!**

When the train arrived back at Hogwarts, everyone got off to go get their belongings. Being tired and the fact that they all had class tomorrow the five friends went up to bed early. Rose was bored and couldn't fall asleep. She closed the curtains around her bed and transformed into a small puppy. She fell asleep in the form of a dog hoping Lavender or Parvati would not try to wake her up in the morning. She doubted they would since they tried everything to steer clear of Hermione, Rose, and Mary.

The next day was Wednesday. Rose unwillingly woke up early so she could have some breakfast before class. Owls zoomed in and to Rose's surprise her owl, _Larme_ flew down towards her. Rose was glad to see her owl. It had been about one month and a half since she had seen her.

"Hey Larme," Rose greeted and took the letter. She opened it and her smile faded quite quickly.

'_Miss Lamya,_

_You and your friends will soon find it of great concern to join the Dark Lord. I am quite sure you do not wish to harm your family.' _ Rose stopped whoever this was had to be bluffing. They had just left her house yesterday morning. _'You may think I am luring you into a trap. You are deeply mistaken. Your mother and brother are here with me along with Miss Black's parents. Your brother is very funny with his American jokes. Who knew the chicken was so persistent to get across the road. If you wish to see your family have a happy life come down to the forest tonight at eight o' clock pm. _

_Damien_'

"Come on Rose we need to get to Defense against Dark Arts." Mary said interrupting Rose's thoughts.

"I need to go talk to Dumbeldore." Rose said, standing up leaving her breakfast untouched.

"We don't have time, besides you don't know the password to his office." Ron said Rose figured he was right and decided to follow them up to the Defense against Dark Arts classroom.

'_I'll ask Professor Lupin after class.' Rose thought. _

Rose sat down next to her friends. They had to do boring bookwork that day but since they had spent a week on hands-on material it was more than fair. Her mind was far away from her work, even though she was writing down words her mind was not concentrating on her work. _'Was Damien fibbing?'_ Rose kept asking herself.

After class Rose told her friends she'd meet them in their next class (Charms) and went up to where Professor Lupin was.

"Err, Professor." Rose said.

"Yes?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the password to Dumbeldore's office." Rose half asked.

"Is there any specific reason why"

"I got this letter this morning, it's from a death eater, and he says he's got my parents. I don't know if I should believe him or not." Rose answered handing Lupin the letter.

"The password is Pepper Imps. Although I can tell you right now that he is possibly lying. The fact that he states that your brother told a muggle joke means nothing. Most little kids tell pointless jokes." He reassured.

"Thank you Professor." Rose said and left to go to Charms. '_I'll go talk to Dumbeldore during my free period.' _ She thought and hurried to catch up with her friends. She reached them a bit out of breath.

"Why'd you stay behind?" Ron asked Rose. Rose caught her breath and muttered,

"Just needed to ask Professor Lupin something," She put on a fake smile and walked into the Charms classroom. Her friends shrugged and followed her in.

Just like during Defense against Dark Arts, Rose's mind was wandering away during this class. After class was over Rose darted out of the classroom and sprinted up to Dumbeldore's office. _'At least I'm getting my daily exercise.' _Rose joked lamely trying to get her mind off the serious matter that her family may be in danger.

"Pepper Imps," Rose panted when the gargoyle was in view. It turned to reveal a twisting staircase which Rose ran up taking them two at a time. She knocked on the door to Dumbeldore's office. Dumbeldore let Rose in and said,

"Miss Lamya what brings you here today?"

"This morning I received a letter, from Damien the Death Eater that is after me and Mary. The letter states that he has our family." Rose said.

"May I see this letter?" Dumbeldore asked. Rose pulled the letter out of her bag and handed it to Dumbeldore. "I see no reason to panic. This is clearly a trap but I must say it was very smart of you to come tell me. Most people your age would have taken this situation on their own." Dumbeldore said after he had finished reading the letter.

"What if it isn't a trap though? What if he really has my brother and mother and Mary's parents?" Rose asked she was a bit annoyed at how calm the old man was treating this. As if it was a five-year-olds trick.

"Miss Lamya are you aware of what the Order of the Phoenix is?" Dumbeldore asked.

"No sir." Rose said trying to be polite although she felt like screaming, 'Why the bloody hell should I care? My family may be in danger and you are telling me about some stupid Order of the Phoenix!'

"It is an organization that fights against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I can send a few members to see if it is a trap or not." Dumbeldore explained. "I will send about three Order members to see but you have to promise that you will not leave the castle tonight."

Rose thought this over for a second smiled a fake smile and said, "Of course I promise." While crossing her fingers behind her back the whole time, "Thanks a lot Professor." She muttered and left his office.

'_Pft' _she thought, _'Like I'm going to stay inside the castle when my family may be in danger. I'm a Gryffindor after all.' _Rose climbed down the staircase and went off to find her friends.

"Rose," Ron looked up from his chess game as Rose walked over.

"Hey guys." She said and plopped down on an armchair.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked.

"I needed to talk to Dumbeldore about something." Rose said plainly and pulled her Charms book out of her bag to start working on her assignment.

"About what?" Mary asked.

"The letter I got this morning during breakfast." Rose stated and pulled out a quill and parchment.

"Oh, what was it about?" Harry asked.

"Damien again, he says he has my mother and Danny." Rose paused and stopped scribbling on the parchment. "And Mary's parents," Mary looked up from the chess game which she was playing against Ron. Rose started writing again faster though.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked. Rose pretended she hadn't heard. "Rose, what do you mean by my parents?" Rose kept writing. "ROSE!" Mary yelled. It was a good thing only 6th years had this class period off, no one was in the common room. Rose sighed and reached into her bag for the third time that day to retrieve the letter which had caused her whole morning to go crazy.

"What did Dumbeldore say about it?" Hermione asked as Mary read the letter.

"He thinks it's a trap." Rose said.

"And you don't?" Ron asked.

"No," Rose said simply.

"You mean to tell me that he is just sitting up there in his office while our family may be in danger?" Mary said teeth grinding.

"Well he said that he would send a few people from this organization called the Order of the Phoenix." Rose said afraid of her friend's anger.

"And what good will they do?" Mary asked angrily.

"As long as Dumbeldore sends some good duelists I'm sure your parents are going to be ok." Harry tried to calm Mary.

After Rose told her friends about the letter no body except Hermione was able to concentrate on school. Mary and Rose eventually decided that they were going to go down to the forest when eight o' clock rang. They didn't care what type of danger they were getting themselves into, they could fight.

So that night at seven thirty PM the two friends went up to the dormitory saying they weren't hungry and put their bags down. Rose turned into a kitten and Mary became invisible and they headed down to the forest. There was no one there, something was wrong. Rose and Mary silently agreed not let their guard down.

There was a snapping of a branch and a few muffled voices. Rose and Mary walked around to find someone they wish they hadn't. Damien.

* * *

I am not dead. Sorry for taking forever to update. I now need to finish up the next chapter on "Who am I?" I was looking at some of my other author's notes and I promised a chapter a day, I'm sorry looks like I went back on my promise. I will try one chapter per week but I'm sure that will backfire also. If you need someone to blame, blame honors classes. rolls eyes  
Ok now for my reviewers:  
StonySilence: LOL ok then, cheerleading yeah…. walks away slowly  
Misao, Demon Master: Ah. Well at least you possibly still have chocolate. I am out of chocolate and so I haven't had any for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Another reason this chapter was late. Erm and I think that is all I can comment on the rest of your review was prattling. 

IamSiriusgrl: Thanks glad you like it.  
Arisa-san: Yes it would be fun if we could fly in basketball. And quite easy. Sorry for the shortness of the game, I'm not that good at writing Quidditch matches. I didn't understand your statement "its so kawaii!" Can you explain? Yes the couples are a bit more serious. Blame it on my friend who really wanted to see Rose and Ron get together and err ok blame it on me too because I love writing fluff. Who told you about the vampire attack? Are you Trelawney in disguise?   
australiaman: Thanks. Those were fun chapters to write, nothing better than annoying Snape. -D


	27. Chapter 26: Heroic but stupid battle

Chapter 26: Gryffindors battle

A/N: Damn, I need help writing chapter titles.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. -muffled yells come from my closet-Heehee READ! **

There was another snap of a tree branch and the sound of someone tripping.

"Tonks!" A hushed voice yelled a familiar voice to both Rose and Mary.

"Sorry," A woman, Tonks, answered. "I'm really…"

"Hush the both of you!" Another person said.

Rose spun around to see who was there but she saw no one. Damien looked up also and walked further into the forest. Rose and Mary heard muffled screaming from where he left and saw a curse being shot from where he left to. Rose slowly transformed back into her human form hoping the three who were talking had been the "Order" Dumbeldore had spoken about.

Rose walked over to where Damien had been once, where the muffled voices. Someone spun around and had their wand out and under Rose's throat in five seconds flat. Rose screamed and as the person realized who Rose was he lowered his wand.

"Sorry Rose." He muttered.

"Professor Lupin?" Mary asked making herself visible.

"You two should not be here," He answered.

"And that is exactly why we are here." Mary pointed out. "Anyway, if your parents were kidnapped please tell me you wouldn't sit around in your house common room waiting knowing your parents could be dying!"

"She does have a point there Remus." Tonks said.

"Why are we standing here talking? You can expel us later!" Rose yelled. "Right now I think we have some people to save!"

"Bossy tonight aren't we Lamya?" Mary joked trying to calm her down. Rose hit the back of Mary's head and Mad-Eye Moody rolled his eyes and held his wand up higher walking towards three adults and one child bound to four trees.

"Mum! Dad," Mary shrieked as if she were just realizing the seriousness of this situation. She ran over and ripped the tape off of both their mouths. Her parents each spit out a sock. "Went for the dirty sock thing also?" Mary raised an eyebrow and held her wand out. "Accio mouthwash, you might need this," she said handing it to her parents after un-tying them from the trees. Rose had un-tied her mother and after much persuading she un-tied Danny also.

"This is too easy, something is wrong." Mary muttered under her breath.

As if on cue (you guessed it) a dozen death eaters burst through the forest. Someone had revived Damien and he shot a curse at Mad-Eye who was fast and dodged the curse.

"Dude, you so cursed us," Rose said and whipped out her wand. Ms. Lamya and Danny had started running up towards Hagrid's Hut where Tonks had told them to hide out until all the death eaters were gone.

"Expelliarmus," Tonks yelled and two wands flew towards her. She gave the wands to Mary's parents since Damien had theirs. Mary randomly realized that this had turned into a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin fight. Almost like Quidditch matches, the Slytherins were sneaky and cheated often. Mary kept that in mind as she shot a curse at a death eater with the hood of his robes up. The death eater fell over unconscious and Mary smiled at herself. Rose hit a death eater with Expelliarmus.

In return Damien shot "Stupefy" at Mary's foster mother.

"MUM!" Mary whirled around.

"Keep fighting!" Mad-Eye snarled.

Rose suddenly got tired of wand fighting. She slipped her wand into her back pocket and transformed into a wolf. Rose, now a grey wolf, ran across and bit one of the death eaters hard in his or her side. Then she turned and attacked Damien. Most death eaters were beginning to back off now. After a few more spells were shot and Rose bit Damien once more they all fled. Rose transformed back into her human form and spit on the ground.

"Mary, remind me never to do that again," Rose spit again, "Most disgusting thing ever." Mary however was not listening she was reviving her mother. When her mother was up on her feet and moving around Mary turned to Rose.

"Rose Krista Lamya, Ce que l'enfer sanglant était que tout environ!" Mary yelled mixing her languages.

"What do you mean? I WAS HELPING!" Rose yelled back. Mary looked at her giving her a crazy look. The only way to explain what she was talking about was for Mary to tell her past and she wasn't about to do that.

"We better get back up to the castle." Mary muttered ignoring the fact that the adults were all staring at both Rose and Mary.

After telling Ms. Lamya what happened and being served odd food provided by Hagrid, the two Gryffindors were escorted up to the Hospital Wing. Only then did they realize that they were hurt. Madame Pomfrey insisted on them staying in the Hospital Wing over night as she went off looking for potions and such muttering about how dangerous this school was getting.

The next morning Mary and Rose left the Hospital Wing perfectly healthy again. As they were almost in the Great Hall Professor Lupin called their names.

"Damn, thought he'd forgotten." Mary muttered to Rose. They followed their teacher into his office where they sat down and prepared to be lectured.

"You do know when I said 'expel us later' I wasn't speaking literally." Rose said nervously. Professor Lupin laughed.

"Don't worry; you're not in _that_ much trouble." He laughed. After laughing he became more serious. He assigned the two Gryffindors detention for the whole week with Snape and then advised them to go get their books since their first class started in fifteen minutes.

Rose and Mary walked quietly up to the Gryffindor common room and as they were reaching the portrait of the fat lady three voices called their names. They spun around.

"Where have you guys been?" Ron asked.

"You two didn't go into the woods to meet Damien did you?" Hermione asked about to give them a lecture.

"Yes, and please save the lecture, already got one from Professor Lupin." Mary said. "Anyway, it turned out he did have our parents so it was a good thing we went." Mary pointed out.

"How long do you have detention for?" Harry asked.

"One week with Snape." Rose answered.

"That sucks." Ron said,

"You can say that again." Rose said.

"That sucks." Ron repeated. Rose hit Ron in back of his head.

* * *

sigh—this took FOREVER to write. I'm not sure why…. Just did. Anyway reviewers,

Misao Demon Master: You were wrong about the first two, right about the last one. And it's ok. –hugs—

DannyPhantomLover: Who told you? Oh never mind, that would be me wouldn't it?

Turtle4318: thanks. –hugs—

funkygurl3: thanks. –Hugs also—

australiaman: I know you guys hate cliffies, that is why I post them. –winks—

StonySilence: Pinky swear you won't act like a cheerleader in your reviews to me?

Daughter of Darkness777: Lol. Its ok, I know we are all busy some times. And yes, Pokemon is quite stupid but it is better than Yu-gi-o


	28. Chapter 27: A long week

Chapter 27: A very long week

**Disclaimer: Just like I've been telling you since Chapter 1, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that are familiar to you. I do own all 5 Harry Potter books and I have pre-ordered book 6! The character of Harry Potter came from the wonderful** (wizard of Oz; couldn't help it) **head of J.K. Rowling.**

A/N: The French phrase: _Ce que l'enfer sanglant était que tout environ _from chapter 26 means, "What the bloody hell was all that about?" I'm sorry for the confusion. I'll remember to put the meaning in ( )'s next time.

Rose and Mary told their friends about the past nights events as they collected their bags and walked down to their first class. Hermione kept making short noises that showed she didn't approve of anything the two had done. After a while the noises got on Mary's nerves.

"I know you don't like the fact that we snuck out of the castle and stuff but it's over with, you can't change the past." She said.

"Yes you can." Ron said. "You can use a time-turner." Mary shrugged and Hermione gave him a look that said silently, 'I've told you already blah, blah, blah."

Rose rolled her eyes. And they were at it again. She quickly pushed her way between the two gave Ron a small kiss on the cheek and said, "Shut up now." Ron obeyed and Rose acted as if her job was completed.

Classes were murder that day. Rose and Mary both found themselves wishing they had actually gotten seriously injured. Even though it was only the second week of January Rose found herself dreaming of Valentines Day with Ron. During afternoon Defense against Dark Arts Rose drew herself and Ron on Valentines Day. On one side she wrote her full name and on the other Ron's full name, in the middle was an 'and' sign (&). At the very bottom of the drawing below their feet was the word, "Forever" She didn't look up or even pay attention to her surroundings until she heard Mary's voice.

"Oi, Rose, pay attention." She hissed. Rose looked up and found that everyone was coping notes off the board. Professor Lupin was standing beside her desk.

"Welcome to the land of the living Rose. May I see that?" He asked pointing to the parchment Rose was drawing on. Rose groaned and handed it to him. He chuckled slightly when he saw the drawing and walked back up to his desk in front of the classroom.

Rose unwillingly copied down what was on the board. As they were leaving Rose took her wand out and pointed it at the board muttering something in French under her breath. She tapped Mary's shoulder and made her look up at the board. Mary covered her mouth with her hand and let out a small giggle. One the board was a French insult, it didn't do much harm if you didn't know French but it was quite funny.

"Mary, Rose, a moment please," Professor Lupin said. Mary groaned in unison with Rose as they turned on their heel and walked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Thanks for dragging me into this Rose!" Mary hissed. Rose glared at her.

"Just so you two girls know I am fluent in French so I can read that," He said pointing to the board. "And Rose, here is your picture back. Don't let me catch you drawing in my class again." Rose took the picture back and stuffed it into her bag blushing. The two girls then walked out.

"Au reviour!" They yelled. **(Good Bye)**

**

* * *

**

"So Rose, what were you drawing?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Rose answered as they all made their way towards the common room.

"Come on tell me, what were you drawing?" Ron bothered Rose.

"Nothing, Ron!" Rose yelled and walked faster.

"She was drawing a Valentines Day picture of you and her." Mary said.

"MARY!" Rose yelled louder. Mary squeaked and ran out of reach from Rose.

Rose was blushing.

"You were?" Ron asked. Rose nodded. Ron caught up with Rose and kissed her.

"Get a room you two!" Mary called behind her. Ron and Rose parted, blushing a deep crimson red. Harry gave the password as they neared the fat lady portrait and it opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room. The five friends planted themselves in their favorite armchairs near the fire. It was then they realized how cold the corridors were. They silently decided to work on Charms homework first.

Five minutes into the assignment Mary spoke,

"Rose." She said making the vowel sound long.

"What?" Rose asked not looking up.

"Rose." Mary repeated, making the vowel sound long once more.

"What?" Rose asked again.

"Ro—"Mary began

"WHAT?" Rose yelled looking up.

"I need help." Mary answered. Rose groaned and began explaining.

"Harry?" Mary said after Rose had helped her and gone back to her own work.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"No you are supposed to say 'what'." Mary answered.

"He's too smart for you." Rose said receiving a smack upside the head from Mary. "OW!" She yelped. After finishing her Charms essay Rose put her Charms book back in her back and pulled out a muggle pencil and sketchbook. Ron looked over her shoulder. "Not drawing you Ronald you can go back to your homework." Rose said not looking up from her work. Ron obeyed.

* * *

"IT'S FRIDAY!" Rose yelled the next morning at breakfast.

"Thank you Miss Lamya. Would you like to tell us the month, date, and time also?" Rose turned around and saw Professor McGonagall and some other students staring at her.

"No thanks Professor." Rose said and sat down next to Ron. Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, I am accusing you of having a life." Mary accused.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"You are never with us anymore. You are always with Terry. Maybe we should see if you can switch house." Rose joked.

"That would be nice." Ron said. Hermione glared at him. Again Rose thought this was going to be a long week. She was right when they entered Transfiguration after Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's class had gone by fast but McGonagall's seemed to tick by as if being taught by a snail.

At the end of that day the five went outside in the snow. With a flash of blinding lime light Rose transformed into a cat, a small ginger cat almost like Crookshanks except much smaller. The small cat shivered as a snow flake fell onto her small pink nose. She brought her paw up and brushed away the snow on her face. She then transformed back.

"Ok, cats, winter, me no likes it." Rose said.

"Work on that grammar Miss Lamya." Mary joked and was playfully hit with a snowball. This soon turned into a blur of white snow.

* * *

Ok, I am really, really sorry! I never meant for this to be so long but I've been busy. And the ideas refused to come to me. Anyway, I had the SOLs today. (Standards of Learning tests) and I have the writing prompt tomorrow. On Friday my choir is going to a contest. I am so afraid we won't do well because there is this one person in Women's Chorus (my choir) who can not sing. She is so awful. I don't normally say bad stuff about people who sing bad since I can't sing well myself but she can not sing and she does not blend with the choir. Those of you who are vocally musical you know that is _not_ good.

Onto reviewers:

StonySilence: ok good. And egh, I hate that feeling.

Misao Demon Master: Yeah, my spell check didn't catch up on that. I am in 9th grade vocabulary but only in 7th grade school level so I'm still having trouble with spelling everything. Oh and the translation is at the top of this chapter.

Daughter of Darkness777: FANFICTIONS our anti-homework. Right?

funkygurl3: I'm glad my titles aren't that pathetic. Titles and endings are my weak point. I like the HP series because you can end the stories easily. Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sorry about the French. My first language was getting tired of English had to slip in a bit of French. As I said above I'll remember to put in the English translation.


	29. Chapter 28: Valentines DAy

Chapter 28: Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own a huge pile of homework that I am ignoring right now, though. **

As a new Hogsmeade Village visit notice was posted on the Gryffindor notice board, a group of Gryffindors rushed over to see what day. Among the group was Mary, Rose, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Valentines Day," Rose said looking over the crowd of people.

"That's next Saturday right?" Mary asked. "I can never seem to remember when Holidays are." She explained.

"Yeah next Saturday," Hermione said as they pushed their way through the crowd back out towards the portrait hole. After much yelling (Harry, Mary, Ron, and Rose against Hermione) they were off to the library to finish their newest potions essay due at the end of the weekend.

"I hate potions." Mary whispered while they were down in the library.

"WE know Mary this is only the millionth time you've mentioned this." Rose answered. "And it is getting quite annoying."

Mary groaned, "I can not work, this is way too hard. Have you realized that Snape gave only the Gryffindors essays?"

"YES!" Four voices yelled.

"Meanies," Mary said and bent back over her work.

A tap on Hermione's shoulder made Hermione spin around and stop working. It was Terry and none of them had to be physic to know what he was doing here.

"Can I talk to you Hermione?" He asked. Hermione nodded slammed her books shut and left with Terry.

"Ok, she's gone. I don't have to work on this any longer." Mary said and slammed her book shut and slipped it into her bag. Harry followed Mary after Mary got up and left but Ron and Rose stayed.

Ron moved closer to Rose when he saw them leave.

"You're going to get us kicked out Ron," Rose said catching his thoughts.

"Only if we get caught," Ron said and kissed her. Rose giggled and kissed him back.

"You know after about two minutes you start to lack in oxygen." A voice said. The couple broke apart to see Mary standing there a grin that said 'I am up to no good.'

"Why'd you come back?" Rose asked.

"Forgot my quill." She said picking it up off the table top and putting it in her bag. She left, both Rose and Ron blushing a deep crimson.

"So," Ron said. "You want to go to the Hogsmeade trip with me?" He asked.

"Did you have to ask?" Rose asked back and kissed him again.

* * *

(In the common room, scene focusing around Mary and Harry)

"You know, you never told me how you got those scars." Harry said touching the one on Mary's neck lightly. It glowed silver for a moment then turned back to its normal color.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." She said pulling her hair in front of her face so it covered the side with the scars. Harry nodded and put his arm on the shoulder furthest from him causing Mary to rest her head on his chest. Mary let out a sigh. She loved the way Harry always understood. A few minutes ago he had asked her out on a date on the Valentines Day Hogsmeade trip. Of course Mary had said yes. Now the two were absolutely silent but to Mary the silence spoke a thousand words.

* * *

Ron and Rose left for the Hogsmeade Valentines Day trip hand in hand both grinning happily. They hadn't decided on a place to go so they ended up walking all around Hogsmeade half in silence half talking to each other.

Hermione and Terry had gone to a coffee shop. The very same one that Harry had gone to with Cho not a day over a year ago. One would expect them to be speaking of nothing other than school work but today they had promised each other to not even mention the words 'school' , 'homework' , or anything else school related. They were actually spending the day talking about each other. Getting to know each other just a little more.

Harry and Mary were walking around Hogsmeade too. Walking into each store and looking around. Mary was superstitious that day though. She thought it was going too perfect. She felt as if a Death Eater was hiding behind every building ready to attack her and Harry. It took Harry until lunch to calm her down. After the day was over and they were all heading back to Hogwarts Mary started laughing at how stupid she was acting. Overall all three couples had, had a great day.

* * *

Yes. I know MEGA SHORT I'm sorry! Please forgive me. The next chapters will be long though. I've already started them.

Insane clutz 4 eva: thanks.

Arisa-san: Thanks, you just made me a happy person (why is it whenever I say that I think "sponge" in place of person. SPONGEBOB GET OUT OF MY MIND) um….

funkygurl3: Whoever said saying "good luck" jinxes somebody? We did really well in the chorus contest thingy. We got two twos and a one in our performance. And then in the sight singing we got a one.

Jinnylover86: (for your chapter 12 review) YOU STALKER! I'm kidding. I live in VA too. Although I'd much rather be in England. And it's not Jinny its Ginny. With a 'G' not a 'J'

(For your chapter 17 review) thank you.

(For your chapter 19 review) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You just sent in about 7 reviews to me and you don't think it's enough? –Hugs- You is crazy.

(For your chapter 22 review) Thanks a lot. You don't know how much I love these reviews.

(For your chapter 23+24+28 review) I am in the 7th grade. So I'm actually taking the practice SOLs that determine what type of class I will be in next year. Most people might think that it's not important but at my school it is. I value education and most people in my regular classes don't. So I need to get put in the honors classes next year. Oh and you're blind? You mean like literally blind, blind, or you just need glasses or something…?


	30. Chapter 29: Dementor

Chapter 29: Dementor

**Disclaimer: Please pardon the interruption but I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you and have a nice day. **

'_Quidditch, how I love playing it,'_ Rose thought while up in the air. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was out on the field practicing for their upcoming game.

"Hey earth to Rose get your head back in the game!" Mary yelled. Rose jerked her head and realized she had been floating for a full two minutes holding the quaffle also. Rose threw the quaffle to Ginny and Ginny passed to Jack and they continued passing it to each other. Harry had released the Snitch and was trying to find it while Mary and Seamus had taken the extra quaffle and were testing Ron. Hermione was out in the stands reading as always. Rose rolled her eyes and caught the ball as Jack passed it to her.

Harry caught the Snitch and blew his whistle and everyone descended.

"Mary, Seamus, go get your bats and release the bludgers, the rest of us we're going to play a mock game. Ginny, Rose, and Jack you be the opposite teams chasers. Ron, don't let any quaffles in." Ron blushed, _'Damn, even when he is embarrassed he is still hot._' Rose thought and found herself having to look away.

Mary and Seamus returned carrying their bats in one hand the crate with the bludgers with the other between them.

"Ok, let's begin." Harry said. Rose flew up quaffle in her hands. Ron flew up and stopped in front of the middle goal post. Mary and Seamus let the bludgers go and Harry released the Snitch once more.

Rose passed to Ginny who passed back to Rose after Rose got further up the field near the goals. Rose passed the quaffle to Jack as Seamus hit a bludger that almost hit Ron. The play continued. Harry caught the Snitch after a few goals were scored due to Ron's carelessness. In other words he was looking away or paying attention to another player then the one that had the quaffle.

The seven players landed Rose in the lead having been close to the ground. She shivered; somehow the warm spring day had turned into a cold one. Hermione who had been walking down towards the team was frozen in terror trying to find her wand. Rose turned around to see what had captured her gaze.

Rose let out a shriek of terror making the rest of the team to turn around, well almost everyone.

* * *

Mary didn't need to turn, she would not face it. She knew what it was. A dementor, what else would make her relive her worst moments. She glanced over at Harry who seemed frozen stiff; he tried to get his wand but realized he had left it in the dormitory.

Mary screamed every bad moment was playing in her head. The day her biological mother was killed by a horrid death eater who in Mary's opinion was a bloody coward, hiding his/her face behind a mask.

The day well night really when she was bitten by the vampire that gave their cursed life to her. The day when… Mary screamed again and ran. Ran like a bloody coward, ran as unlike a Gryffindor as ever possible. She was scared so she forgot about her friends.

Mary closed her eyes trying to drown out the thoughts and sounds of the cursed day in which it has made it almost impossible to have a normal life. It only brought more images and clearer, louder sounds. She tripped her face hitting the hard Earth causing her to let out a groan. She pushed herself up off the ground and turned for the first time, there stood at least ten dementors and beside the frozen Gryffindor team stood, Harry had fallen.

"Expecto Patronum!" A voice yelled. The dementors were backing away. Mary started running back towards her friends.

"Harry!" Mary yelled when she was close. "Harry, wake up!" She was now kneeling down and shaking him to wake him. Everyone seemed to be unfreezing as the dementors glided away from the patronus apparently none of the Gryffindors created. Hermione was the first to realize what was going on, and the look on her face was not relief.

"GET AWAY!" She yelled angrily at Mary.

"W-what?" Mary choked.

"Just get away from Harry, you can't run and then pretend you care all of a sudden!" Ron stepped in. Mary was now getting mad; she got up so she was eye level with Ron.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRETENDING? I DO CARE!" She yelled louder than both Hermione and Ron.

"How can you sleep at night, lying like that?" Rose asked.

"I'm not lying! Why won't you believe me?" Mary yelling, why didn't her friends believe her? "You know what," Mary started a bit calmer but not by much. Her American attitude coming back. "I don't need this." She muttered and turning on her heal she left for the forest where she could climb up a tree and think.

* * *

Rose couldn't believe Mary could stand there and pretend she cared and then just leave like that. Actually, she could believe she'd do something like that. _'What else would you expect from a vampire?'_ Rose asked herself mentally. Harry awoke and she helped him up and helped her friends tell him what had happened. When they were finished telling him he asked the last question Rose thought would ever come out of his mouth after today,

"Where's Mary?" He asked.

"She went off to the forest I guess. To play around with her vampire buddies," Rose said in disgust.

"Don't say that!" Harry yelled at Rose. Rose was appalled at the fact that he was taking this so lightly as if Mary hadn't really betrayed them.

A while later Rose, Ron, Hermione, and Harry found themselves walking up to their DADA teachers classroom not knowing why he wouldn't just let them go off and practice more Quidditch or something.

* * *

Unseen to anyone Mary trailed behind her four friends. She was beginning to like her powers. Came in quite handy when needed to spy on someone or some people, no wonder Voldemort wanted her on his side.

Mary hurried her pace and was able to squeeze into Professor Lupin's office before the door closed. Mary walked over to a corner and sat down cross legged on a stack of books. When she became invisible she became lighter than she normally was since her molecules were spread out rather than tight and close together. Mary watched as Professor Lupin gave everyone chocolate to get rid of the dementor effects and then he made them sit down.

She wished she could have some chocolate, the never ending dread she felt from the attack still lingered around her. The memories still fresh in her mind.

Mary watched and listened to their guesses as to why the dementors had arrived at the Quidditch pitch. The only one that made sense was Rose's; she had said that the dementors had been sent from Voldemort to capture Rose and Mary. Then the conversation turned to something Mary was interested in.

"I heard you four accusing Mary of betraying you." Professor Lupin said calmly.

"That is because she did!" Ron said.

"Yeah, she ran away. She was a coward and a bad friend. A true friend would have stayed and helped fight off the dementors." Rose added.

"A true friend would also believe another friend when they said they were telling the truth." Professor Lupin pointed out then let out a sigh. "Do you four know about Mary's past?" Mary almost fell from her spot. He couldn't tell them! Ron, Rose, and Hermione shook their heads but Harry said,

"We know that she is a vampire."

"I knew you would possibly know that, but there is more to Mary's story." He let out another sigh as if trying to figure out how to put it. Mary found she was mad and scared that he would tell her friends. She felt herself becoming visible. She looked down and saw her hand was beginning to appear. "When Mary was two years old her mother was killed and her father was unable to take care of her, she was sent to a muggle orphanage in downtown London. She was then adopted by a family who wasn't on the rich side to say the least. A few years later Mary's foster father lost his job and they had to put Mary in the orphanage. She was adopted once again and then moved to America. A little before she turned eight she was bitten by a vampire on a family camping trip." Mary was so scared of what her friends were thinking now that she didn't stop herself from becoming visible.

Her molecules pulled together and she became heavy again and fell, the stack of books falling onto of her. Her hair that was in a neat bun on top of her head fell loose and her long hair fell into her face.

"Uh, hi?" Mary said.

"So, first you run and then you spy on us." Rose yelled, "I knew we couldn't trust you." Mary felt as if she had just been slapped. That had really hurt her. But she didn't let it show. She drew herself to her full height which didn't help much. She was still a head shorter than Rose. Then Rose said the one thing that really hurt Mary more than anything anyone could have ever said, "How could I have been so stupid as to trust a vampire."

All of Mary's anger bubbled up to the surface. "I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong wasn't I? A friend doesn't act like this. A friend doesn't accuse a friend without knowing the facts." Mary pushed past Rose purposely bumping her shoulder against Rose's so Rose was pushed back. Mary walked out of the office leaving her friends.

* * *

Ron went and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. She spun around quickly and met with Ron's eyes.  
"Rose, you're being a bit harsh on Mary, don't you think?" Ron said.  
"Pft. As if. Did you see how she ran away like that?" Rose threw back.  
"She didn't mean to run away," Harry said, joining the conversation. "The dementors were making her remember things she didn't want to remember."

* * *

The train ride home for Easter Break was quite boring without her friends. 'No,' Mary corrected herself, 'my ex-friends.' She thought in a very childish way.

At the platform her foster parents were waiting for her. Mary wondered how long it would be until they too realized that she was an awful person. Who would want to take care of a vampire?

"Hello sweetheart," Her foster mother said. Mary wished she wouldn't use sweet talk it was annoying, but she just smiled. "Where are your friends you wrote to us about?" Mary glanced over at where Rose, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were standing by another red head Mary silently decided was Mrs. Weasley.

"They aren't my friends anymore," Mary said and left through the barrier into muggle London.

* * *

sigh—I am evil aren't I writing that. And then making Rose and Mary act bitchy to each other. Ha-ha. It was so fun. Erm ok, reviewers.

DannyPhantomLover: Yes, I did need you to help me write and then you went on vacation. You are an evil person.

I'm joking –winks—

Ginnylover86: Thanks for reviewing, made me laugh. (the second part of the review that is, I don't find someone being blind funny, I might be mean but I'm not _that_ mean)

Daughter of Darkness777: Thanks.


	31. Chapter 30: When I am silent

Chapter 30:"When I am silent"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even that song. It was made by someone else. I don't know who. I sung it in Chorus a while ago. **

**A/N: Before you read, beware this has a lot of "music talk" in it and will very much confuse someone who is not into music of any sort. If you have any questions about a certain musical term ask me at the end of the chapter. The italics words are the song Mary is singing.**

**Other A/N: Go to this URL and click on When I am Silent (A song for a girl at Auschwitz.) **

**http:www . geocities . com / hearchoirs / listw . html**

**Just take away the spaces. **

Mary sat at her piano sitting nicely in the living room on the ground level floor. She brushed through her music and picked out her favorite song, "When I am Silent." When she began to play her fingers flew across the keyboard in a harsh but soft flow of words. After the sixth measure in the 4/4 time she started to add vocals to her song.  
_Who will sing my song when I am silent? _

She sang each note in key with the piano. She played a bit more then after a quarter rest sang once more.

_Who will count the colors of the dawn?  
_She held the note out for five beats as her fingers still played beneath her.

_Who will follow the larks flight? Who will hear its song? When I am silent…_

She paused everything for a quarter rest with both piano and vocals and then

_Who will sing for me?_

This time she held it out for eight beats going down a half step on the second measure. Four measures of piano now.

_Who will scent the fragrance of the flower? Who will laugh at snowflakes on the tongue? _

There was a knock on her house door but Mary ignored it letting her parents answer and continued playing focusing on the high notes coming up only about fifteen measures away.

_Who will dance barefoot in the grass? _

'Whole note,' Mary reminded herself and held the note out 4 beats instead of the 2 she always seemed to sing.

_Spinning and twirling and spinning and twirling to welcome the warmth_

She held the note out three beats and then paused for one completing the measure.

_Of May?_

Mary paused once more letting her fingers speak her words.

_Who will dance?_

Five beats plus a Fermata, Mary held the note out for eight beats, paused from singing with the quarter rest that followed and then sang once more preparing herself for the high note awaiting her.

_When I sing no more, when I am silent, silent. _

Yes, she made the high note, for only the second time since she started playing this song.

_Who will cry for me? Who will cry? _

She crescendo ed on 'cry' after two measures of holding out me.

She took a deep breath and sang the last part.

_Who will cry?_

This time it was hard, she tried to keep her fingers going for the full 20 beats she held out 'cry.' She stopped singing five beats too soon and played the last note leaving it to linger around the room. She heard clapping and whirled around.

"Very good," Her friend Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Mary exclaimed and gave her friend a hug her long skirt falling back into place around her legs. "Wait, why are you here?"

"A friend can visit their friend right?" Hermione asked.

"Last time I checked you were mad at me. You thought I had betrayed you guys." Mary said.

"Erm yeah, listen," Hermione said slowly. "I'm sorry about that. It's just I don't know." She muttered. "I didn't really know what was going on, it looked so much like you had betrayed us."

"You don't know me that well then do you?" Mary replied.

"Guess not, but" She sat down on the piano bench Mary had sat on five seconds ago. "Would you like to tell me?" She asked. Mary smiled.

"I think I could." She said. Before she could begin telling her friend about her life's story her mother came into the room.

"Mary," Mary's foster mother breathed heavily from running. "Death eaters are attacking a muggle village close by. Go to the Order, you'll be safe there." Mary and Hermione not knowing what to do or say obeyed. Mary took the floo powder off the mantelpiece and handed some to Hermione allowing her to floo first then Mary took some out of the bag it was in and stepped into the fire.

Mary closed her eyes as she was shot through different fireplaces until she reached the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix. After the incident in which Mary had stupidly fallen into a trap her foster parents had told her all about the Order of the Phoenix and how they were a part of it.

Since Mary had never been good at landing on her feet after flooing somewhere she fell and her contact fell out. She groaned.

"You okay Mary?" Hermione asked helping Mary up.

"Yeah, my contact fell out though." Mary answered and bent back down to look for it. After a few seconds of looking she found it. "Aha!" She said and stood up, cleaned it with the corner of her shirt and put it back in her eye painfully. A few moments of silence and then the fireplace roared up and three familiar people stumbled out.

Hermione went to help her friends up and greet them but Mary lingered behind afraid that Ron, Harry, and Rose were still mad at her. She glanced around the room and laughed at what she saw written above the fireplace.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked.

"Toujours pur, translated from French to English, Everyday pure. It's just funny." Mary laughed. Her friends looked at her odd. "Fine, make me look like a complete idiot."

There was silence in which all of the five friends shifted their weight from foot to foot thinking of what to say to each other.

"Let's explore." Rose said simply.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"You know, look around and junk. You guys might have been here before but I haven't." Rose said.

"Neither have I." Mary said. "I want to see what junk these people had. They seem funny." Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged glances.

"Erm Mary," Harry started slowly.

"Yeah," Mary answered.

"This house was owned by death eaters." Ron picked up where Harry had left off. Mary shrugged.

"Ever heard of getting to know your enemies, it helps when in battle." She walked over to the tell staircase and climbed up. Her friends followed her. "So," Mary started. "Are we friends again?"

"Of course, we missed your insane immaturity." Harry said.

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" Mary joked.

"It is what you make of it." Rose answered.

"Stealing my words?" Mary asked remembering using those exact words before. They all smiled. "Hey look." Mary pointed into one of the rooms.

"It's a family tree. Those are always fun to look at." Rose said walking into the room.

"Hey Harry, Sirius' name is on here. I wonder who added it." Hermione pointed out. She then realized that saying his godfathers name wasn't a good idea. Hermione looked over at Harry but he didn't seem to have minded.

_'He's hiding his emotions from us.'_ Hermione thought.

"Whoa." Ron said pointing to a spot on the tapestry.

"What?" Four voices asked.

"The last name Lamya is on here but it's not Rose's first name." Ron answered.

"What is the first name?" Rose asked, confused, wondering why someone in her family was on the Black family tree.

"Jessica." Ron answered moving to the side to let Rose look.

"Isn't that your mother's first name?" Hermione asked Rose. Rose nodded and traced the line from her mother's name to another name to the left.

"Alyssa Depon Black?" She said in a questioning voice. "Wife of Sirius Black, daughter Mary Black…" She said slowly. Mary stood there her gaze fixed on the family tree. After much silence she said,

"That would make Rose, my cousin. Ms. Lamya my aunt. Danny my cousin and I still went to an orphanage. This makes no sense." Mary used the wall as a support and put her hand against her forehead in deep thought.

"That would also mean Sirius got married, but he never spoke of getting married or having a daughter." Hermione said just as confused as Mary.

"That's simple." Mary answered. "My mother died when I was two. Not of a natural disaster but from death eaters attacking our home. My father must have found out somehow, maybe from other prisoners or something and thought I was dead too. When you loose someone it's hard to speak about them." She bit her lip still in thought showing sharp teeth, on both sides of her mouth. There were so many unanswered questions that she had. She wished she had some answers.

* * *

And I'm going to leave you guys hanging there in suspense. Not a cliffy really just questions unanswered. Please review. Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions music wise from above just ask them, I'm very musical so I can help you with any questions.

DannyPhantomLover: halo appears here is the story you requested. :-P

GinnyLover86: You didn't offend me. You made me laugh at how you were "acting" though. I find humor in the oddest things. Like, toujours pur. I cracked up when I read that in Order of the Phoenix

funkygurl3: you don't know how good I felt when I read your review. To see that I affected you that way with my writing. It's what every writer hopes for.

Arisa-san: remember. It's just a story, and that chapter was written for some suspense and because I love writing stories in which a character gets hurt, physically or emotionally, adds more action, makes people more interested. The dementors were there because of Mary and Rose under Voldemort's command. And our favorite werewolf (and only werewolf) was the one that drove the dementors away.

Daughter of Darkness777: nope life never gets easy for Mary. Because the author is a mean person who loves to make her characters suffer MUHAHAHAHA!


	32. Chapter 31: Everyone has secrets

Chapter 31: Everyone has a secret

**Disclaimer: I. Mary Samantha Black, do not own anything that has to do with the greatest book series ever, Harry Potter. **

"Mary," Rose called. Mary snapped out of her thoughts. "Your lip is bleeding." Mary put her fingers up to her lower lip and then brought her fingers in front of her eyes to see nothing.

"No it isn't." Mary said.

"You're right, but that got you out of your thoughts." Ron said.

"Why don't we go look around the rest of the house." Rose suggested.

"I don't want to. I want to find someone who will know why I was sent to living hell rather than my cousin's house." Mary said.

"Why don't we go see the hippogriff up in some bedroom?" Rose suggested again.

"How did you know there was a hippogriff in one of the bedrooms?" Hermione asked.

"Erm… I didn't. Was just joking…" Rose said nervously.

"Rose, can you read minds?" Ron asked. "Because I was just about to suggest that."

"No one can read minds." Mary said. "It's not possible even in the wizarding world."

"Well, I can sort of 'read minds'" Rose did air quotes around 'read minds.' "I can pick up peoples thoughts at random. It's actually quite fun."

"So, you could have found out at any time you wanted that I was a vampire without me telling you?" Mary asked Rose.

"Yes, but I respected your privacy to your thoughts." Rose said. "I can only hear something that is at the top of your mind and only if I feel like reading it. It is sort of like when a seer gets a prophecy."

"That is pretty cool." Ron said.

"Yeah, it is. I can also put thoughts into people's minds. But I haven't done that yet, except for with my brother, especially when I need money for something. Just have to put the thought of giving me money and then he comes back with enough money I need." Rose laughed. "Don't worry; I pay him back, eventually."

Harry shuttered. That was why Voldemort wanted Rose on his side. So she could trick him into believing stuff. Just like last year, when he had been so foolish as to go to the Ministry of Magic when it was all a trap.

"Something wrong Harry?" Mary asked him.

"No, nothing's wrong." Harry answered, "You want to meet Buckbeak?" He changed the subject.

"Sure." Mary shrugged and they all left the room and walked up to the room the hippogriff was resting in. The five friends did not make it to the room as they were stopped by two red heads.

"We have a message for a beautiful Miss Rose Krista Lamya." One twin said bowing in front of Rose.

"Hey, back off she's mine." Ron yelled.

"Bit protective huh?" The other twin said.

Rose laughed, "Just give me the message Fred." She said to the twin that had bowed.

"Oh, we can't just tell you like that." Fred said.

"Do you have the password?" George asked.

"Nope, sorry must have left it at home." Rose joked.

"Well no message then." The twins said together and crossed their arms.

"Please?" Rose begged.

"No password, no message." The twins said hoping she would start guessing. Instead Rose concentrated and tapped into George's thoughts.

_'This was a good idea, make the situation funny and then tell her the bad news.' _That didn't give Rose much information so she tapped into Fred's thoughts.

_'I really wish we weren't the ones who had to tell her that her mother was killed.' _

"My mother was what!" Rose yelled at Fred.

"Did I say that out loud?" Fred asked taken aback by Rose's sudden anger.

"No, she can read people's thoughts." Hermione mentioned.

"She was killed, Rose." George said. "We're sorry, but that is a part of being in the Order. She knew she was in danger of being killed." Ron held the now crying Rose. He kissed the top of her head and everyone just stood in silence for a while. Rose pulled away from Ron, her hands balled up into fists.

"Who killed her?" Rose asked the twins threateningly. Ron placed a hand on Rose's shoulder to calm her down.

"We don't know Rose, we were fighting someone and she was fighting someone else." George answered.

"WHO KILLED HER?" Rose yelled louder.

"They don't know Rose." Ron said trying to calm her down. "I know you are mad, but killing my brothers won't help."

"Let go of me Ron!" Rose shoved Ron's hand off of her shoulder. This was too much for Mary; she ran up and shoved Rose against the wall, keeping her right arm under Rose's chin, across her neck.

"Look, Rose, I know that you are upset about your mother being killed, but that is no reason to treat your friends like your enemies." Mary growled.

"Look who's talking, showing me onto the wall, you should take your own advice." Rose said and shifted her weight with much difficulty because Mary still had her pinned against the wall.

"Rose, I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep acting bitchy to us I just might." Mary made one of her sharp teeth stick out, over her lower lip.

"I'm not afraid of you, bring it." Rose said, she tried to move her arms but Mary still had her against the wall. This was the cue for the others to hold them back away from each other. Harry grabbed Mary and held her back, keeping her arms behind her back. Ron grabbed Rose and did the same so neither girl could hurt each other.

"Let go of me Ron!" Rose yelled struggling against her boyfriend's tight grip.

"And let you kill your best friend?" Ron asked, "I don't think so."

"Thinking what I'm thinking Fred?" George asked his twin.

"I think I am, George." Fred answered and made one of their hats appear a top his head in an attempt to distract both the girls. Fred's head disappeared and gave Mary a great idea.

"Thanks Fred." She whispered and turned invisible and slipped out of Harry's grip. She became visible once more when he hands were tight around Rose's neck. Harry threw himself forward to pull Mary off of Rose. Mary tossed him off, strangling Rose. Rose turned into a wolf taking Mary by surprise. Nobody noticed Hermione slip off to go find someone to stop the madness.

Mary smiled to herself. The sun was about to go down.

"You're very foolish." Mary laughed at Rose and showed her her watch. "The sun sets in five minutes." Rose got angry and slammed Mary against the wall, still in wolf form. Mary held her side, breathing deep and pulled out her wand and made Rose experience twice the amount of pain she had forced onto Mary. Both girls were now in human form and had their wands out.

There was a crack of someone apparating and someone shouted "Expelliarmus!" Six heads turned to see a very angry Professor Lupin.

"What has gotten you two so angry that you have mistaken your friends for your enemies?" He yelled at the Rose and Mary who were shooting daggers at each other. Ron and Harry grabbed them both again to make sure they didn't go back to muggle fighting. Both girls were breathing deeply trying to regain their breath. Rose clutched her side in which she was sure she had a broken rib or something. "I'm waiting!" He yelled at both girls.

Mary spoke up, "Rose was acting like a bitch towards Ron because her fucking bitch mother was killed."

"What did you just call my mother?" Rose yelled.

"I called her a bitch. Got something to say about it?" Mary smirked and Harry and Ron struggled to hold them back.

"So, you sunk down to how she was acting and completely forgot who your best friend was?" Professor Lupin asked still angry.

"It was all Rose, Professor. She started it all. I tried to stop her, but that didn't really go as planned, either." Mary defended.

Professor Lupin turned to Rose, who had stopped struggling and finally began to relax. Ron still had his hands on her arms and Rose's hand was still on her side.

"Rose, why did you begin to fight with Mary in the first place? You know fighting doesn't solve anything. Why would you even think-"

"I know how I was acting." Rose said softly, her head hanging and her tattered hair falling in her face. She raised her head, her hair still lingering on a side of her face. "So you can stop making me feel guilty. It's enough that I lost my mother, I don't need you, or anybody else making me feel worse." Ron loosened his grip and instead of holding Rose back, he put his arms around her neck loosely in an odd hug.

"Will I have to go back to America? Where my Dad is?" Rose asked with the amount of innocence as a five year old would have while asking that question. That gave Mary an idea.

"Professor, I know you're mad at me but can I ask you a question? Besides that one," She added.

"Go ahead."

"Is that family tree down in the drawing room accurate?" Mary asked.

"Family tree?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Harry, let go of my arms." Mary turned her head to face Harry. Harry obeyed and Mary started walking down the stairs towards the drawing room. Ron helped Rose walk as she was still hurt.

"Yes, I believe this is accurate." Professor Lupin told Mary after she showed him the tapestry.

"Whoa, so, Mary is my cousin?" Rose asked.

"And you practically killed her." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Hey, Mary was fighting as hard as I was!" Rose defended. Mary laughed.

"Puh-lease, I was fighting harder than you would ever dream to." Mary joked.

"Girls, enough!" Professor Lupin yelled.

"Sorry," Rose and Mary said in unison.

"We still haven't answered one of my questions." Rose says.

"Where the hell is Rose going to live?" Ron finished.

"I am not moving back in with my father. One, I hate him. Two, it gets really, really hot in the states." Rose said.

"You don't have to move in with your dad. Danny has to because he's little, but since you go to Hogwarts and will be there for most of the year, you don't have to move in with him. Just go to one of our houses over the summer." Hermione reasoned.

"Just dump all your stuff at my place. We have loads of free space," Mary suggested.

* * *

RAWR! Ok, stupid chapter, I don't care, as long as you guys are happy with it and don't get out your pitchforks and torches out. (by the way, Rose is over at my houise)

Rose- But torches are flashlights.

Mary- I DON'T CARE!

DannyPhantomLover: yes, you are, because you can be.

Daughter of Darkness777: ok good, thought I was becoming like a death eater or something. I wasn't even going for surprising you guys with that twist, guess I'm a good author after all!

Misao Demon Master: It's ok, don't beat yourself up.

Paul: No, you did not upset me.

funkygurl3: A fermata is when you hold out a note longer than what the note indicates. Normally until the instructor cuts you off.

Rose- YOU BETTER CARE THAT I'M HURT, DAMNIT!

Mary- They won't, you idiot.


	33. Chapter 32:Back to Hogwarts, once again

Chapter 32: Back to Hogwarts (again)

**Disclaimer: like I have said since the beginning of this story WAAAAAY back on chapter 1. I do not own anything. Except possibly Mary, Rose, their owls, Damien, and some other characters you do not recognize. Speaking of Damien, what do you guys think he is up to? **

Rose ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The scarlet Hogwarts Express appeared in front of her. Ron appeared beside her a few moments later and they went to find a compartment to sit in on the long ride back to Hogwarts. Rose clutched onto her necklace with one hand, the silver warm under her fingers, and she held Ron's hand with her other hand as they tried to make their way through the crowd of students all ages saying good bye to their parents. She had never noticed how many people went home for the holidays. Rose wondered if anyone even stayed for the holidays.

The two found a compartment, put their stuff inside and then went to say bye to Mary's foster parents and Mrs. Weasley. Rose also had to thank Mary's foster parents since they would be taking care of Danny until her father was able to come to England and take Danny back to the states. Rose hoped he would come before she was out of school. She did not want to see her father. She could possibly stay at Ron's until Danny wasn't at Mary's anymore. She was jerked out of her thoughts by Ron.

"Huh?" She asked and saw that they were walking towards Mary's foster parents and Mrs. Weasley. She said goodbye to both and said thanks and turned to Danny.

"You better behave. Mary's foster parents are doing us a huge favor. Plus, by the end of the school year I will be seventeen and able to perform magic outside school. I will turn you into a roster if you don't behave." Rose threatened.

"Really? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL ROSE! I could wake you up when I saw the sun and…" Danny's sentence was drowned by the train whistle and Rose's groan.

"Just behave!" Rose yelled and went back onto the train. Once in the compartment Rose yawned and transformed into a kitty in a flash of lime green light and jumped up onto the seat next to Ron. She curled up and fell asleep. Rose hated waking up early and was going to catch up on her missing hours of sleep.

While she was asleep everyone around her was trapped in their own thoughts. Hermione had once again gone off to look for Terry who had gone home for Easter Holiday and was riding the train back. Harry and Ron were beginning to realize how little she was bugging them about homework since she had met Terry. They now, silently, made it their duty to keep Hermione and Terry together.

Rose woke as the train was slowing and yawned still as a cat. When she saw that Ron had Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans she crawled over to him and started purring to get his attention. Ron tossed one into his mouth and plainly said,

"You are going to choke if you try and eat one while you are still a cat." Rose glared at him that is if cats could glare. In another flash of lime green light she was human again. Now with fingers she snatched the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out of Ron's hands and ate then while leaning against the compartment door.

Almost as if on purpose, Hermione and Terry opened the compartment door from the opposite side making Rose fall back and the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to spill everywhere.

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed. Mary was on the floor laughing her head off. Rose got up and kicked her hard.

"OW!" Mary yelled. Rose just stuck her tongue out. The train slowed to a stop and everyone walked off of the train. They were back at Hogwarts for the second time that year.

* * *

Ok, having trouble thinking. Please go to my Yahoo Group. Email me with any questions that might occur. Give me suggestions. View some fan art drew by one of my friends. Talk to other people who read this fanfiction. You can also talk about my other fan fictions. Just remove the spaces from the link and add underscores between Americans and At and then between At and Hogwarts. Here it is: http/ groups. yahoo. com /group / AmericansAtHogwarts/ 


	34. Authors Note please read

**Hello all who read this story. I am extremely sorry for the lack of posts, but I have been thinking and re-reading my own story and I have come to the conclusion that it needs to be revised. I will keep this story up until I have revised the first few chapters. The new version will have more detail in it and a new title/summery. Also, be on the lookout for a new fan fiction by me. I will try to get the new version up by next Saturday but no promises.**

**Mary Samantha.**


End file.
